Unfaithful
by 70122
Summary: Hi,I'm back with my second fic. 'Unfaithful.' Based on the movie. The fic will not entirely be like the movie. Some things will be different from the movie. Well,alot of things. Will be different. Enjoy!
1. Unfaithful

Mercedes is a devoted wife and mother. Her and Shane have been married for over 10 years. They have a son together. Shayden. A nice huge house,cars money. Shane was a big time real-estate agent. In suburbs of New York. On the out side looking in the Tinsley's were the perfect family. But,Mercedes and Shane hadn't been happy for years. Yeah both Shane and Mercedes loved their son to death. And,would do anything for him. The marriage had ended a long time ago. Ever since Mercedes found out. That Shane was having an affair. With his assistant. Katy. And,he was still having the affair. Long after Mercedes confronted him about it. Shane promised he would fire Katy. He got down on his knees begging Mercedes not to leave him. And,Mercedes believed Shane. Altho deep down inside she knew. He wasn't going to fire her or stop the affair. Not only did Shane not fire Katy. He just relocated her to another one of his real-estate companies. Even making Katy head of that company. Mercedes knew all about it. She was too tired to fight Shane anymore. Being a stay at home mom. Cooking and cleaning. Taking care of Shayden. Attending does long and boring. Functions for Shane job. When he needed his trophy wife. To attend. Putting on a brave face for the audience. When all Mercedes really wanted to do was. Scream at the top of her lungs. ''This marriage his a joke.'' ''I haven't loved him in a long time.'' ''Why am I still with him.'' ''Do I love the way Shane has disrespected me.'' Mercedes was lost in her thought washing the dishes. As,Shane came home. Yet again late. Smelling of that whore he has been fucking for years now. ''Cede's.'' ''What's for dinner?'' Shane asked. Mercedes pointed to the plate. On the table. He sat eating.

Shayden's birthday was coming up. Mercedes had to go and get his decorations for the party. In the city. Mercedes loved going into the city. It was like she was going on her little get away. Just for a few hours. She would be free. Of her live back home. Which was only a few hours away. Mercedes always wanted to live in inner of New York. The big apple. But,never had the guts to do it. Something about the busy streets and over populated. Scared her off. From actually making that move. She was from Lima a small town in Ohio. Mercedes sand Shane had meet in high school. And,well the rest is history. So here was Mercedes years later. Just going thru the motions of life. Never really enjoying it. Or never losing control. Never letting her guard down or shall we say letting her hair down. Which all was about to change. The wind was strong that day in the city. Mercedes could barely see where the hell she was going. she had all Shayden's party decorations. In bags in her hand. As,she walked downed the alley. Felling like she could be blown away at any moment. Suddenly,she collated with a very strong firm body. ''Woah!'' The deep voice shouted. Mercedes fell on top of him. ''I'm so sorry,I'm so sorry.'' Mercedes apologized. All of Shayden's decorations flew with the strong wind as well as the comic books the stranger was holding. When he collated with Mercedes. He rushed to get as many of the decorations as he could. ''Here you go.'' He said. ''I need a taxi,could you please flag one down for me?'' Mercedes asked.''Sure,I'll get you a taxi.'' He said. ''Hey,taxi!'' He waved,but they didn't stop. ''Sorry,looks like today is a bad day for taxi's.'' ''That doesn't look good.'' He said pointing to Mercedes bloody scraped up knees. ''I know.'' Mercedes hissed at the touch of her bruised knees. ''Look I live right above the top floor.'' ''I'll get you some band aids.'' ''Don't blow away.'' He joked picking up his comics walking up this stairs. Before he opened the doors the the apartment building he said. ''Or you can come up.'' ''I don't bite.'' He smirked the cutest lopsided grin ever. Mercedes hesitated at first. But,got up and walked in the apartment building. She knew she shouldn't. Choose to do it anyways.

Mercedes followed him in the apartment. There were comics staked to the celling everywhere. ''Sorry,about the mess.'' He said putting more comics down. ''Are you collector?'' Mercedes asked curious. ''Yes.'' '''But,I'm also a comic writer,designer.'' ''I take art classes at a local community college.'' I sell comics to,it's like a little side job helps pay the bills. He shrugged. Mercedes nodded flashing a little smile. ''So,the bathroom is further to the back.'' Sam pointed. Mercedes walked in the direction he pointed. Mercedes locked the door behind her. She even shook it to make sure it was locked. While,he made some tea on the stove. Mercedes cleaned her knees and put the band aids on them. She walked out. ''I made you some tea.'' Sam said. ''That's nice,thanks.'' Mercedes said. ''Um,do you have a phone I can use?'' ''I need to call home a check on my son.'' ''Sure,it right behind you.'' He said. Getting up from his seat. Going to fix Mercedes a cup of tea. Mercedes called home talking to her son. He was on his way to fix the tea. But,got distracted. Mercedes thighs were so sexy and he licked his lips. Walking back to the bathroom. He got a towel put a few ice cubes in it. Placing it on her knees. Mercedes jumped in surprise. ''Ice.'' He said grabbing her hand placing it on the cold towel.'' Mercedes quickly composed herself.

Mercedes finished talking to Shayden. Hanging up the phone. ''That was my son his birthday in next week.'' ''He'll be turning 9.'' She smiled. ''I'm Sam Evans I'll be turning 26 in a few months.'' He smiled. ''I'm Mercedes Jones Tinsley.'' ''And,I'm late I better go.'' ''Thanks for everything.'' She said. ''Wait you should take a comic or two for your son's birthday,a gift.'' Sam said. ''Nah,that's okay.'' ''But,I insist.'' Sam said walking closer. ''Okay.'' Mercedes nodded. ''Try these.'' Sam handed Mercedes a batman,superman& spiderman comic book. Caressing her hand longer than he should or shouldn't be at all. Because,Mercedes is a married women. ''Um,I better go.'' Sam stepped aside. ''Come back if you need anymore comics for your son.'' ''Or maybe more band aids.'' He smiled. Mercedes hurried out Sam's apartment. She was attracted to him. Temptation was strong very strong.

Mercedes was tried Shane come home yet again late. This time his smelled like fresh soap and cologne. A scent she knew he was to green to buy his self. So the whore bought the expensive cologne for him. Mercedes pretended to be asleep. Shane changed from his suit to his night clothes getting in bed. He kissed Mercedes on the cheek. Grabbing at her breast. She sat up. ''What are you doing Shane?'' Giving him a uninviting look. ''What does it look like I'm trying to have sex with my wife.'' He leaned in kissing her neck. Mercedes pushed him away. ''Not tonight I'm not in the mood.'' She said turning her back to Shane. Shane blow out a frustrated gasp. ''You're never in the fucking mood!'' He got out of bed. Leaving the bedroom. Mercedes really didn't care that he was pissed off. Why would she want to share her body with a man. ''That's fucking his whore everyday.'' ''Then comes home and wants to sleep with me.'' ''I don't think so!'' Mercedes thought in anger,disgust. Shane slept in one of the guest rooms. He thought about going over to Katy's house. But,he knew her boyfriend was there tonight. Morning came Shane was already gone. Mercedes fixed Shayden's breakfast. Saw him off to school. She had a few more errands to run. For his party. It was a long day for Mercedes. She was burnt out. Surprisingly Shane came home early. With flowers in his hand. Mercedes was washing the dishes. ''I'm sorry Cede's.'' ''Last night I acted like a fool.'' Mercedes accepted the followers. ''Thanks.'' She said to Shane. She knew he wasn't sorry. Same old Shane. With his lies,and so called manipulation. Mercedes was no dummy. Shane only apologized. Cause,he didn't want to waste time arguing with his wife. When he could be out screwing his bitch. ''Look,Cede's.'' ''I'm really sorry about last night.'' ''But,can we talk later?'' ''I have a really important meeting tonight.'' ''At the office.'' ''I'll be back as soon as I can.'' He gave her a kiss on the cheek. Then left. Mercedes shook her head. She knew he was lying. A meeting at the office. Code for got a date with my mistress. Mercedes laughed to keep from crying. Throwing the flowers in the garbage. She went to bed. Thinking of Sam Evans.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Bored yet again. She was at a business dinner and function. All the major real-estate business owners and employee's were there. She spotted that bit Katy awhile ago. She just wondered how long it was going to take Shane. To make up an excuse. To why he had to excuse himself. ''Cede's I'll be right back.'' He was to sloppy to even come up with a believable lie. ''Yeah,okay.'' Mercedes said sipping on her wine. She was beyond giving a fuck about Shane fucking dirty bitches. She figured he wasn't getting sex from me. So,a man's gotta get it from somewhere else if he ain't getting it at home. ''Well,hello gorgeous.'' ''Hello,Anthony.'' Mercedes looked up. Anthony Rashad was on of Shane's closest friends. And,his partner and crime. Anthony knew Shane was cheating on Mercedes. Even helped lie for Shane. Before Mercedes was aware of the affair years back. Anthony also hit on Mercedes every chance he gets. Mercedes is extremely annoyed by Anthony. Yet,flattered that he tries soo hard. But,she would never cross that line. Especially,with Anthony out of all people. Shane finally came back. He hand lipstick all over is collar. I guess he thought Mercedes wouldn't noticed. Or he just didn't give a lovely fuck. Mercedes just wanted to go home. And,get some much needed sleep.

Mercedes was reading the comics that Sam gave here for Shayden's birthday. She had them on her boo shelf. She flipped the last pae of the superman comic. And,a card fell out. It was Sam's business card. His number and address was on it. Mercedes had to go into the city today anyway. So,she decided to call Sam. She was at the pay phone in the subway station. Mercedes put the coin in. Then took it out. She knew she shouldn't be calling Sam. On the account that. She was extremely attracted to him. And,this was a forbidden fruit. ''Fuck it!'' Mercedes said to herself. Putting the coin back in the pay phone. Dialing Sam's number. The phone rung for a few sec's. ''What are you doing Mercedes?'' ''This is soo wrong hang up now.'' ''You're married. ''Fuck Shane he doesn't care.'' ''Why shouldn't I have fun too.'' Thoughts running thru Mercedes head. Before she heard. ''Hello.'' Sam's voice. Gave her chills. Weak to her knees she felt. ''Um,hi it's Mercedes.'' ''Mercedes Jones Tinsley.'' She stuttered. ''Oh,yes Mercedes.'' Sam said. ''Why don't you come by and see me.'' ''I can make you a cup of coffee.'' ''Okay.'' Mercedes said. This was too easy. Mercedes was falling in Sam's hand like putty. Mercedes knocked on his door. He answered. God he was hot! Long blonde hair. To his shoulder. Atleast six feet tall. His body was so ripped. He had on a shirt that displayed all his sculpted abs. With fitted Jeans. A sexy site to see. ''We meet again.'' Sam smiled moving aside. So,Mercedes could walk in his apartment. Sam closed the door.

Sam had this foreign music playing. That had a bluesy fell to it. ''What is this music?'' She asked. ''You like it?'' ''Want to dance?'' Sam asked. ''Like right now?'' Mercedes asked back. She took Sam's hand. As,they danced. ''Do you ask all the women up to your place to dance?'' She whispered. ''Nope,just you.'' He smiled back. ''Yeah,right you probably had over a dozen girlfriends.'' Mercedes joked. ''Nah,just two.'' She gave him a look like. You're lying. ''Would I lie to you?'' He leaned in close whispering. Mercedes smiled back. ''You're eyes are amazing,you know that.'' ''You should never shut them not even at night.'' ''So dull an alluring.'' Sam said biting his lips. Flirting with Mercedes. He whispered. The music skipped. Mercedes was brought back to reality. ''Sam I think I should go.'' ''This was a mistake coming here.'' Sam was annoyed. ''There's no such thing as a mistake. ''There's what you do.'' ''And,what you don't do.'' ''I can't do this!'' Mercedes rushed off to the door. Sam stood there. Watching her leave. She was half way down the stairs. ''Shit,my coat!'' She said opening Sam's door again.

She walked back in his apartment. ''I forgot my coat.'' She laughed it off. As,she reached for her coat. Sam grabbed her. Lifting her body off his apartment floor. Carrying her to his bedroom. Mercedes was shaking uncontrollably. Sam softly ran his hands down her face,her chest. Unbuttoning her sweater shirt. She trebled. He stuck his hands in her skirt. She shook even more. Sam planted kisses all over her stomach. Looking up Smiling at her. He then caressed his hands all over Mercedes legs and inner thighs. lifting her skirt up. He slowly pulled off her panties. She let him. Mercedes couldn't fight it. She wanted this soo bad. No matter how wrong it was. Sam took off his shirt. Climbing on top of Mercedes opening her legs wide in the process. He started unbuckling and unbuttoning his jeans. Leaning further kissing Mercedes neck. Mercedes moaned. Pushing Sam away. ''What,what.'' ''What's wrong?'' He said. Firmly laying in between Mercedes legs he was. ''I can't….this is wrong.'' ''I can't to this…..I don't know how to do this!'' She cried. ''Hit me.'' Sam ordered. ''What?'' She said confused. ''Hit me.'' He ordered again. So,Mercedes did. Again,again. He force himself further onto her she continued to fight him. Until she finally gave in. Kissing him passionately grabbing his blonde hair. As,he penetrated Mercedes. She gasp. He thrusted in and out repeatedly. Mercedes wrapped her legs around Sam back. As,he fuck her over and over again. Making her cum unmercifully. Mercedes sat on the train home. Having flashbacks of the events that just happened. She cried. ''What did I just do?'' ''Why do I want more?'' Mercedes finally made it home. She went to soak in the tub. Trying to wash the guilt away. She had been unfaithful…


	2. I Want To See Him Again

It had been a few days since the cheating happen. Mercedes felt soo guilty and dirty. Yet,she wanted more. All Mercedes could think of was Sam Evans. He was everyday. She couldn't escape him. Mercedes even felt soo guilty that. She let Shane have guilty sex with her. Shane thought he was putting it down like never before. The whole time. Mercedes eyes where closed. And,Sam was there. Touching her fucking her. Shane hadn't satisfied Mercedes sexually and soo long. She couldn't remember the last time he gave her a organism. But,She could remember Sam giving her one. Mercedes came so hard. When Sam forcefully thrust inside her. She bite down on his back. To lessing the impact. He whispering her ear. ''This is my pussy now.'' ''Your husband don't matter.'' ''I own it now.'' Pulling out of Mercedes. They both hissed. Sam walked to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel wetting it. Wiping his cum soaked dick. Mercedes laid in Sam's bed. Shocked she just actually cheated. Sam came back in the bedroom. Putting his boxers back on. Mercedes started to get dress. ''I have to go.'' She said practically running out the door. Sam didn't stop her. He just fall on his bed. Smirking. ''She'll be back.'' Sam missed her already. He was falling for a married women. Mercedes was falling for a boy about damn near half her age.

''This can't be happening.'' ''I'm almost 40 years old.'' ''Lusting over a 26 year old boy.'' Mercedes thought. She call his number again. The phone rung. He picked up. ''Hello.'' ''God even over the phone his voice got me readyto cum!'' Mercedes held her thigh's together tight. ''It's me''…. She stuttered. ''Mercedes.'' ''Come over.'' ''So,we can talk.'' He said. ''Um,I don't know if that's a good idea.'' She said. ''Mercedes why did you call me?'' He asked. She was silent for a sec. ''I just….'' ''You want to fuck me again.'' ''Don't you?'' Sam knew he had her. ''Yes.'' That's all she said. ''Then hang up the phone.'' ''And,come to my apartment and fuck me.'' Mercedes hung up the phone. Put on a jeans that hug her curves. A blouse with favorite heels. And,her trench coat. It was a windy day outside a again. But,nothing was going to stop Mercedes from getting to Sam's apart. She didn't feel like taking the train into the city. So,she took her car. As,she drove from the suburbs of New York. She thought over a million times of stopping the car. Just turning back around and going home. That would be the right thing to do. But,Mercedes can't stop herself. she just couldn't. Sam was a drug. To her. She needed another taste. Just another taste. Mercedes had made it into the city. She parked her car in the alley way of Sam apartment. Taking the elevator up to Sam's apartment. Sam was already waiting for her. He didn't say a word. He grabbed her trench coat pulling her inside. She wrapped her armed around his neck. There bodies falling on the bed.

''God you are soo sexy!'' Sam said. On top of Mercedes. He pulled her coat from her shoulder. Unbuttoning her blouse. planting kissing from her neck to her belly button. He stopped. Licking his lips. Looking up at her. She nodded her head. He unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off along with her panties. Sam licked her slits. She shivered. He then started to eat her out. Rubbing her breast the the bra in the process. He stopped he didn't want to make he cum. Not unless he was inside her. He quickly got undress. Looking into her eyes. He entered her. She moaned. This time and wasn't going to be forceful. Sam wanted to make love to Mercedes. He leaned in close as possible thrusting into Mercedes. He whispered in her ear. ''You're so beautiful.'' ''Can I call you,Mercy?'' He thrust again. ''Yes!'' She screamed out. Sam kissed her neck. Flipping their bodies over. Mercedes was now on top. ''I want you to ride me,Mercy.'' Sam said. Holding Mercedes waist. She unhooked her bra. Her breast now free. Sam held them in his hand. Mercedes positioned herself easing Sam hard 10 inch dick inside her. She hissed. Taking in that much length and girth. While being on top. Was something Mercedes hadn't felt ever. Shane wasn't this big. And,Mercedes old boyfriends from high school before marring Shane weren't this well endowed. Sam noticed that Mercedes was a little uncomfortable. ''It's okay,Mercy.'' ''Just take you're time.'' ''I'm all your's move when you want to.'' He said. Sitting up. Sucking on her breast. Like they were his favorite desert.

After sex. Mercedes had drifted off to sleep. Sam stared at her. She was so beautiful. Her full heart shaped lips. Her chocolate skin. Her dull brown eyes. Her curly black hair. Sam pulled a curl. It bounced back. He moved it from out of her face. Sam thought Mercedes. Was the cutest little thing ever. Standing just under 5'5. She was like his real life doll. Sam towered over her at 6 feet. He moved to covers from her waist. Just a tiny inch. Grabbing a marker he used for his art class. Sam drew a flower with a arrow pointing to her nether regions. ''What are you doing?'' She yarned looking at Sam. He had his famous lop sided grin plastered. ''Nothing much she admiring such a beautiful work of art.'' He kissed the flower he drew. Blowing on it. So it could dry faster. ''You hungry,Mercy?'' Mercedes sat up wrapping the covers around her. ''Yeah.'' ''I was thinking we could go grab a little lunch.'' Sam removed the covers off her waist. Getting out of bed. Putting his boxers on. Grabbing his jeans and shirt. ''I don't know if that's a good idea.'' ''You know being seen with you in public.'' Mercedes didn't want to sound harsh. But,this is an affair. ''So….I'm good enough to fuck.'' ''Not good enough to be seen with you in public.'' ''Just to eat lunch?'' Sam glared at Mercedes. ''I didn't say that.'' ''Well,you being in public with me not a problem then.'' Sam said leaning down. Kissing Mercedes on the cheek. Mercedes had a feeling this public outing. Want be good. Not at all. She got dress. Sam held the apartment door open. Mercedes walked out first.

''We really shouldn't be out.'' ''Someone can see us.'' Mercedes ducked her head. ''Come on we're just friends.'' ''Having lunch.'' ''No harm in that.'' Sam said. Squeezing Mercedes ass. She jumped. Covering her face. Look over there.'' ''Those two guys.'' ''Fighting over who should pay the bill.'' It was one white guy the other black. Mercedes couldn't see the black guy's face. Because,his back was turned. ''If the guy on the right pays the bill I'll kiss you.'' Sam teased. ''No,no.'' ''You wouldn't.'' Mercedes shook her head at Sam. The guy on the right snatched the bill. Out of the guy on the left hands. Yes,I win. Sam said kissing Mercedes on the lips and neck. She giggled. ''You're soo crazy!'' She said kissing him back. The whole time. Mercedes hand no idea. The right. Was non other than Anthony Rashad. One of Shane's closest and best friends. Anthony looked at Mercedes and Sam making out and carrying on. Like they had no care in a world. Anthony smirked. Walking out the dinner. He wasn't going to tell Shane about what he saw. Only,because he wanted something from Mercedes. And,was going to use what he saw. To black mail Mercedes. When he finally could get her alone. Anthony was going to get what he always wanted. Which was to fuck Mercedes brains out. And,if she didn't fuck him. That's when he would go to Shane telling him. That he saw his wife. Hugged up with another man. Eventho,Anthony had a girlfriend for several years now. And,he had a hand in helping Shane cover up his lies. When Mercedes didn't know anything about the affair her husband was having with Katy. His assistant. Anthony don't give a fuck. He has wanted Mercedes for the longest. He just never actually made that move. This was his opening. Anthony was going to take it. After their little public lunch. Sam and Mercedes went back to his apartment. Had wild and crazy passionate sex. Fell asleep. Mercedes woke up hours later. On top of Sam's bear chest. ''I'm late.'' '''Shit I got to go!''

Mercedes made it home just in time. To tend to Shayden. Who she was late picking him up. The dinner was kinda cooked to rough,but it was edible. Shane was late to dinner. What's new of course he was. Mercedes rolled her eyes. As,he sat down. Shane didn't say a word he just started to eat. Making weird faces. While he chew. Sipping on his water. Swallowing the food. ''Your ass should be grateful I cooked!'' Mercedes thought continuing to eat. ''So,what did my little man do at school today?'' Shane asked Shayden. It was really cool dad! We learned at insects. And,next we is our field trip to the insectarium. Shane phone rung. ''I'm sorry Shay.'' ''I'll be right back.'' Shane said answering his cellphone. ''Okay,daddy!'' Shayden smiled chewing with his mouth open. ''Baby,close your month while you chew.'' Mercedes told her son. ''You know I can't come see you right now!'' Shane hissed thru the phone. ''I'm with my family right now.'' ''What are you talking about!'' ''Of course I care about you.'' ''Fuck!'' ''Alright,I'm coming over.'' Shane hung up his cell. Walking back into the dinning room. ''I'm sorry Cede's.'' ''I got to go see Anthony at the office.'' ''He has a problem with one of the realtors at another company.'' ''Be back when I can.'' ''Bye,little man.'' Shane practically ran to the door. ''Bye,Daddy!'' Shayden waved. ''Fucking bastard.'' Mercedes was steaming now. After dinner. She put Shayden to bed. Mercedes called Sam. ''Mmm,to what do I owe this call.'' Sam said in a seductive voice. ''I miss you.'' Mercedes said. ''Where is your husband?'' Sam asked. ''He's out.'' ''I wish you were here with me.'' ''I want to fuck my pussy.'' Sam moaned. ''What are you doing?'' Mercedes asked him. ''I'm masturbating.'' Sam stuttered. Mercedes went in the bathroom locking the door. ''Touch yourself for me,Mercy?'' Sam asked. He was on the verge of cumming. Mercedes lifted her night gown up. Pulling down her panties. She fingered herself. Moaning. ''That's it baby.'' ''Fuck yourself!''

Mercedes was in a happy dazed. She couldn't wait to see Sam today. She smiled thinking of Sam. Mercedes was almost waking up Sam's apartment steps. When she was ambushed. By her college girlfriends. She hadn't talk to in awhile. Tina and Santana. ''Hey,girl.'' ''Haven't seen you in awhile.'' Santana joked. Mercedes was soo caught off guard. Yeah,I'm sorry. Just bee busy. ''I know that all too well.'' Tina smile at Mercedes. ''Yeah,how is Mike and the kids?'' Mercedes asked Tina. ''Oh,girl he's fine and Tracy and Michael are running us crazy.'' ''I can only imagine.'' Santana shrugged. ''What being a lesbian has it's perks.'' ''No badass kids!'' Mercedes laughed. Tina shook her head. ''How's Brittany?'' ''Girl she's just fine.'' ''Might I add fine ass ever.'' Santana winked. ''Well,I better get going.'' ''I got some house shopping I need to attend to.'' Mercedes lied. She just wanted to get to Sam. ''Girl,house supplies can wait.'' ''Come have lunch with us?'' Santana said grabbing Mercedes hand. Tina grabbed Mercedes other free hand. ''Sam,I ran into some of my old friends from college.'' ''You know that restaurant down the street from your apartment on the corner?'' ''Yes.'' ''I'm hear,will you wait for me?'' ''I'll be by your apartment as soon as I'm finish with them,okay.'' Mercedes hung up the restaurant phone. She came back to the table. ''Will I see you this Saturday at the realtor annual ball?'' Tina asked Mercedes. ''Yes.'' Mercedes answered. Plastering a fake smile. She really hated those events. Especially,the acting like she was the happy wife that was so deeply in love with her husband. Which could be further from the truth. ''Well you can count me out.'' Santana said. Shrugging again. ''Britts and I just find that ball to be completely suck ass.'' Sam walked in the restaurant. ''Damn.'' ''Who is that?'' Santana said looking straight at Sam. ''I'm gay,but damn.'' ''He's a hottie.'' Tina said. Mercedes didn't say a word. She just got up. ''Ladies room I'll be back.'' Sam grabbed her. ''My friends are out there.'' He pulled opened the top buttons on her dress. Pulling her bra down. Grabbing her breast. Kissing her on the neck. He dragged her to the restroom stalls. Sam lifted her up. While she unbuckled his belt to his jeans. Pulling her panties down. Sam thrust into Mercedes. Banging her ass into the back restroom stall wall's. Mercedes held on the top base of the stall for dear life as Sam fuck her. Riding him like a bull at a rodeo she did.

It was the night of the ball. A saturday. To say Mercedes was miserable was an understatement. She stared out the limo window as the car move. Shane was busy texting his bitch. Mercedes mind was on Sam Evans. She smiled thinking of there sex section in the restaurant. Shane grabbed Mercedes hand. ''What are you thinking about?'' He was curious. ''Well,it sure ain't the fuck you!'' Mercedes thought to herself. Releasing her hand from Shane's. ''Um,just Shayden.'' ''He's soo happy he's the lead in his school's play this monday coming up.'' She lied. ''Yeah.'' ''How come I'm just finding out?'' Shane questioned Mercedes.''Well,you're never around long enough to tell.'' Mercedes told him. As,the car stopped. That sting. Shane's feeling were hurt. But,he didn't feel too guilty. Katy was more important than his son's school play. Anyway. Shane and Mercedes entered the ball holding hands. Got to keep appearances up. They were greeted by Shane's business partners and employee's. After the brief convo's. Shane ventured off somewhere. And,Mercedes did also. ''Mercedes,you look good girl.'' Tina walked up hugging Mercedes. Mike came a few sec's behind Tina. ''Thanks,you look stunning yourself.'' Mercedes gave the compliment back to Tina. ''Mike!'' Mercedes hugged him tight. ''God I haven't see you in a long time!'' ''I know.'' He smiled back. ''We should have a dinner sometime.'' ''You Shane,Tina and I.'' ''Yeah,that'll be great.'' Mercedes smiled back. Mercedes was glad Tina and Mike were here at this dreadful ball. They eat and drunk champaign. ''Excuse,me guys I'll be back.'' Mercedes had to use the ladies room. Anthony had been watching Mercedes all night. He followed her to the women's restroom. This was his chain to proportion her. Mercedes walked in the stall used then flushed. Anthony locked the door behind him. Mercedes turned to restroom sink on washing her hands. ''Hello,Mercedes.'' Mercedes jumped grabbing her chest. ''What the hell are you doing in here Anthony?!'' He smirked. ''You know just wandering around.'' ''Ended up here.'' Well,can you read?'' ''This is the women's restroom.'' ''Now can you please move?'' Mercedes reached for the door. Anthony pushed her against the wall. Mercedes was frightened. ''You listen you dumb bitch.'' ''I know you fucking a white boy.'' ''And,I'm going to tell Shane.'' ''If,you don't give me what I want.'' ''What do you want?'' Mercedes asked in fear. ''You.'' Anthony said kissing Mercedes on her lips. ''Mercedes bit him pushing him off her.'' ''Fuck!'' He shouted. Anthony's lips were bleeding. He started to step closer. ''You come any closer I'll scream.'' She said opening the door running out. Mercedes was shaken. What the fuck was she going to do. One thing for sure. She wasn't going to sleep with Anthony's pervert ass. Only choice Mercedes had was to end this affair with Sam. If,Shane found out. Mercedes was going to deal with her actions as well…..


	3. It's Over

After the Anthony unwanted sexual proposition. Mercedes woke up the next day. Miserable. She had to end things with Sam for good. Soon as Shane got up for work this morning. Mercedes sent Shayden off to school. She took a shower go dress and headed for Sam's apartment. Mercedes tried calling Sam house phone,but he didn't answer. She didn't feel it was right ended it over the phone. It was raining pretty hard as Mercedes drove into the city. She spotted Sam with his arms around some shinny young bitch. Mercedes was furious. Eventho,she really had no right to be. Sam was a good fuck. She was a married women. Why was this hurting her so much. Mercedes parked her car. Practically throwing the keys at the valet. Running into the comic store. Sam entered with the skimpy bitch. Mercedes bent down looking thru the book shelf of comics. She saw Sam kissing,hugging,laughing with the bitch. Mercedes was going to explode. She snuck behind Sam. While his back was turned. ''You son of bitch!'' Mercedes shouted hitting Sam in the back of the head. ''Woah,chill out!'' Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waist. Carrying her out the comic store. ''You ass hole!'' She continued to beat Sam. The girl was frightened by Mercedes crazy behavior. People looked on in shook. As Sam carried Mercedes out.

Sam stood across from Mercedes in the elevator. ''So,what are there like five or six more women?'' ''Mercedes paced back and fourth still angry as hell.'' ''She just a friend.'' Sam said. ''You're a fucking lair!'' Mercedes said walking out the elevator. Entering Sam's apartment. ''Oh,I'm the fucking lair?!'' Sam hissed at Mercedes. ''Says the woman who is fucking me.'' ''When she got a husband at home.'' Sam said getting all up in Mercedes personal space. ''Fuck you,Sam!'' Mercedes said. Walking out his apartment door. Sam ran after her. Grabbing her from behind. Mercedes begin to hit Sam pushing him away. ''No,Sam.'' ''Stop,it's over.'' ''We're done.'' ''Don't say that,Mercy.'' Sam kissed her neck. She moaned. They frantically reached for each other clothes. Mercedes took off Sam's shirt and unbuckled his belt. Sam bent Mercedes over unbuttoning her jeans pulling down her panties. Grabbing her breast. ''Say you want me to fuck you.'' Sam held her waist firm. ''I want you to fuck me Sam!'' Sam positioned his dick. Entering anally. He thrust hard and slow. She moaned. While he kissed her neck. Continuing to fuck her in the ass. All this going down. In the hall way of Sam's apartment. Anybody could've walked passed and seen. Sam and Mercedes fucking like wild animals. Truth is they didn't care. Mercedes left After.

Anthony was about to let the cat out of the fucking bag. Shane was at his desk. In his office. Writing finishing up some paper work before heading home. ''Knock,knock.'' Anthony knocked twice on Shane's office door. ''Yeah,come in.'' Shane said looking up. Anthony walked in. ''Hey,man.'' ''I need to tell you something and it's important.'' Anthony shut Shane's office door. He stood over Shane's desk. ''Damn,why so serious?'' Shane joked. ''Cause,it is man.'' Anthony said sticking his hands in his pocket. Shane eyebrows rose. ''Well….what the hell is it?'' ''It's your wife.'' Anthony sat down in the chair across from Shane. ''Yeah,what about Mercedes?'' Shane eyed Anthony suspiciously. ''Man….I don't know how to say this.'' ''But,I was at a restaurant.'' ''Having lunch with a co-worker.'' ''And,I saw Mercedes all hugged up and making out with this white guy.'' Anthony gave Shane a fake sympathetic look. Anthony could give two fucks about Shane and Mercedes marriage. Shit if he couldn't have Mercedes. Then damn sure some blonde white boy wasn't gonna have her. Shane was seeing red right now. ''I'm sorry bro.'' Anthony told Shane patting him on the shoulder. Walking away his smiled the biggest smile ever. Shutting Shane's office door behind him. Shane got up. Pissed as hell throwing his chair across his office wall. He grabbed is briefcase. Locking his office door. Then heading home. He race home. Running the traffic lights. Not giving a fuck. Mercedes was in the bathroom. She had missed her period which was a week late now. Holding a pregnancy test in her hand it read. ''Positive.'' The tears rolled down Mercedes face. She knew Sam was the father. What the fuck was she going to do. ''Mercedes where the fuck are you?!'' Shane screamed.

Mercedes quickly gather up the pregnancy box. Putting it in her back pocket of her jeans. Shane swung. Their bedroom door open. ''Mercedes we need to talk right fucking now!'' Mercedes opened the bathroom door. She could see it all over Shane's face. ''I'm sorry.'' She broke down. Tears falling down her face. ''You bitch!'' Shane back hand slapped Mercedes. She flew to the bedroom floor. ''Fuck,shit!'' ''What did I do?'' Shane bent down. Picking Mercedes up. Laying her down on their bed. Mercedes pushed his hands away. Backing away from Shane in fear. ''Cede's I'm sorry.'' ''I never want to hurt you.'' Shane stepped closer. He heard a smashing or crushing sound. He looked down. Picking the home pregnancy box up. Mercedes was silent. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to see the look on Shane's face. When he read it. ''Positive.'' He said aloud. Shane couldn't believe it. ''Mercedes.'' He reached for her. Touching her shoulder. She flinched. ''Are you pregnant? ''With his baby?'' Mercedes still didn't respond. Her eyes remained closed. ''Mercedes answer me!'' ''God dammit!'' Mercedes shook uncontrollably. ''Yes,I'am.'' She choked out. ''How could you do this to me?'' ''To us!'' Mercedes slapped Shane with the best strength she could muster. Shane head flew back. ''How could I do this to you?'' ''To us?!'' ''You dirty son of a bitch.'' ''You destroyed us!'' ''When you started your affair with Katy.'' ''Mercedes I thought you forgave me for that?'' Mercedes hit Shane again. ''You really think I'm stupid you're still fucking that hoe!''Shane had guilt written all over his face. ''Yeah,that's what I thought.'' Mercedes said snatching the pregnancy test from Shane's hand. ''Let's just call it what it is Shane.'' ''We have tried for to long.'' ''You don't love me.'' ''And,I don't love you.'' ''I think it's best if we get a divorce.'' ''I want fight you for alimony.'' ''All I ask is that you play child support.'' ''I can get a job and take care myself.'' ''You don't love me anymore?'' Shane asked with sadness in his voice. ''Shane.'' Mercedes said walking a little closer to him. ''I've not love you.'' ''Every since you chose Katy of our marriage,Shayden and I.'' ''I'm giving you a chance to be free.'' ''Take it.'' Mercedes left.

It was 12:00 in the morning. Sam was in a deep sleep. a loud knock came to his apartment door. ''Fuck!'' A shirtless Sam in his boxer briefs. Sleepy stumbled to his door. Opening it. ''Mercy what are you doing here?'' ''Shane knows at us.'' ''We got into a fight.'' ''I left.'' ''We're getting a divorce.'' Sam grabbed her close. ''It's okay baby.'' ''I'm here.'' ''I love you soo much.'' Mercedes looked at Sam. ''You love me?'' ''Yes,Mercedes I love you.'' ''I want to be with you.'' ''If,you'll have me?'' Sam pressed his head against mercedes. ''Sam I love you,too.'' He smiled kissing her. She had a bag with a few things packed in it. Sam brought them inside the apartment. Mercedes sat on his bed. sam sat next to her. He was more awake now. He noticed she had a bruised lip. Sam grabbed Mercedes face gently. ''I going to kill him!'' Sam got up putting a shirt and jeans on. ''No,please Sam don't!'' Mercedes begged him. ''Mercedes this bitch ass man put his hands on you.'' ''I don't stand for any man putting there hands on women.'' ''Especially,my woman!'' Sam was about to open the door. ''I'm pregnant!'' Mercedes blurted out. Sam was in shook. He turned around. ''Your pregnant?'' ''I thought you were on the pill?'' He asked. ''I was,but Shane and I barely have sex so….I just stop taking them.'' ''I missed a monthly cycle.'' ''So I went to the store and brought a test just to be sure.'' ''And,for sure I'm pregnant.'' ''I haven't gone to the doctor yet,but.'' ''I've been having morning sickness and….'' ''Sam grabbed Mercedes lifting her from the floor.'' ''I'm going to be a daddy?'' ''Yes.'' She giggled. He kissed her passionately. Grabbing at her pants. She unzipped Sam's pants. Wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam thrusted gently inside her. Whispering. ''I love you.'' Over and over again.

Mercedes kissed Sam on the lips. Took a shower. Then made it back at the house in time to make. Shayden breakfast and send him off to school. Sam texted Mercedes. ''Where are you?'' ''I'm at home.'' ''Why?'' ''I needed to get my son ready for school.'' ''I'll be over in the evening.'' ''I wait you to pack as much of you're clothes you can.'' ''You're living with me now.'' ''Okay.'' ''I'll see you this evening.'' Mercedes had so much stuff going on. She was getting a divorce. Both her and Shane had to explain to Shayden. Why mommy and daddy were no longer going to be living together. Oh,and a baby on the way. Mercedes life was a damn lifetime movie. Before Mercedes headed back to Sam's place. She needed to see Shane. She drove to his office. Walking in. The women at the front desk tried to stop her. Mercedes had a suspension as to why. That bitch Katy was in there. Mercedes caught Shane red handed kissing and rubbing and everything else. You could imagine. ''Mercedes what are you doing here?'' ''Look I'll be over at the house later around 7:00.'' We need to sit down with Sheyden.'' ''And,explain to him that.'' ''Mommy and daddy want be together anymore,okay.'' Shane was in complete shook. Mercedes was heading for his office door. When Anthony appeared. Mercedes slap the taste out his mouth. Turning to Shane. You really need to watch who you call your friends. ''Seeing that your so called best friend.'' ''Sexually propositioned me.'' ''Trying to blackmail me also.'' ''He what?!'' Mercedes walled off. Shane fist were ball. ''Shane come on man you gonna believe a slut,hoe,bitch of a wife over me?'' Shane fist landed striking Anthony. That's all Anthony remembered waking up in a ambulance later. Katy was there by his side. When he came to. She felt bad for him. Shane had Anthony stuff removed from the building. He was fired. ''I can't believe he tried to have sex with my wife.'' ''Well soon to be ex wife.'' Shane thought to himself. Sitting in his chair.

''Baby I'm back.'' Mercedes had a key to Sam's apartment. He gave her last night after there passionate love making. Sam was sitting down on his bed. A blonde women next to him. Mercedes heart dropped. ''Mercy,babe.'' Sam smiled. H wanted to introduce Quinn Fabray to Mercedes. Quinn is one of Sam's longest best friends. Mercedes frowned turning around practically running away. ''Shit!'' Sam got up running after Mercedes. ''Mercedes!'' Where are you going. He grabbed her arm. She jerked it away. ''I trusted you Sam.'' She was on the verge of tears. ''Mercy,please stop.'' Sam tried to hug her. She pushed him away. ''I'm not cheating on you.'' Sam was getting pissed off. At her accusation. ''He's telling the truth.'' Quinn walked out of the door way. Into the hall. Where Sam and Mercedes were standing. ''Hey,I'm Quinn Fabray.'' She reached her hand out. Mercedes shook it. ''I'm one of Sam's best friends.'' ''We meant thru Noah my boyfriend.'' ''But,everyone calls him Puck tho.'' ''Now my fiance.'' Quinn waved her ring finger. ''What?!'' Puck proposed. ''When?'' Sam looked at Quinn diamond ring. ''Wow,he actually did it!'' Sam smirked. ''You knew he was going to propose?'' Quinn asked Sam. ''Well,yeah he is my best friend duh.'' Mercedes stood quite. She just observed. Sam's and Quinn interaction. She could se they were like brother and sister. She felt a ease now. Sam looked up. ''Speaking of the devil.'' My man you did it. Puck can walking up to his fiance planting a kiss on her lips. ''Well,who is this hot momma?'' ''Um,dude you got your women.'' ''Don't try anything funny.'' Sam said wrapping his arms around Mercedes waist. Snuggling his head between her neck. Kissing it. Mercedes almost moaned. But,caught herself. ''Hey,I'm Puck.'' He said extending his hand. ''Hey,I'm Mercedes.'' She said extending hers. ''I was just about to order take out.'' Sam said. ''You to wanna.'' ''Have a little lunch date.'' ''With Mercy and I?'' ''Sure.'' Both Quinn and Puck answered.

Everything was going well. Sam,Mercedes,Quinn and Puck. Were all having a great time. Quinn and Puck were getting to knew Mercedes. Vice versa. Mercedes felt her stomach turning. She quickly got up. Running to the bathroom. ''Baby?'' Sam followed after Mercedes. She shut the door trying to lock it. But,Sam was to quick. Mercedes vomited up every last bit take out she ate. ''Go away Sam.'' ''I don't want you to see me like this.'' Mercedes covered her face. ''Well,too bad.'' ''I got you pregnant and I'm the father.'' ''So,I'll be here.'' ''For the vomiting,gas everything!'' Sam joked. ''Ew,gas.'' ''You're soo nasty,Sammy.'' Mercedes flushed the toilet. Sam wet a face towel. Wiping her month and face. ''Babe,do you have some mouth wash?'' ''Sure.'' Sam reached in the cabinet. Handing the month wash to Mercedes. Kissing her lips. ''You're soo gross.'' Mercedes scrunched up her face at Sam. Sam shrugged. They walked back out the bathroom. Holding hands. Before Mercedes could sit back down. ''When's the baby due?'' Puck asked. Quinn nudged Puck in the side. Both Sam and Mercedes gasp. Puck shrugged his shoulders. ''What it's obvious.'' ''So,how for along are you?'' Quinn asked Mercedes. ''Well,um I'm not sure maybe four weeks pregnant?'' ''I have a doctors appointment scheduled next week." ''Congrats!'' Puck said hugging both Sam and Mercedes. ''Thanks.'' Mercedes and Sam said in unison. Mercedes had a ball meeting Sam's friends. She teased Sam telling him. When he meets her friends. ''You'll fall in love with them.''

Here comes the hard part. Mercedes took a deep breathe. She turned the door knob to her house. Well her not so house. ''Mommy you're home.'' Shayden rushed to Mercedes jumping in her arms. ''I've missed you.'' Mercedes said hugging her son tight. Shane was sitting on the couch. Mercedes grabbed Shayden's hands. Bending down. Looking at him. ''Mommy and daddy has something to tell you,okay.'' The little boy shook his head. ''Come on.'' Mercedes held her son hand. Walking towards her soon to be ex-husband. Shayden and Mercedes sat down. Shane started first. ''Little man,mommy and I are going to be living apart.'' Shayden frown. ''Is it,because of me?'' Mercedes heart broke. ''No,honey.'' She said rubbing his cheeks. ''Mommy and daddy will alway's love you.'' ''Even,if weren't not together anymore okay.'' Mercedes hugged her son. A single tear fall from her eye. Shane felt bad. But,he knew him and Mercedes couldn't keep going on like this. This marriage has run it's course. It was time to end it and move on. He was n't going to stop seeing Katy. Mercedes was madly involve with Sam. The next step was getting a divorce. Mercedes put Shayden to bed. Shane waited for her downstairs. ''I want to apologized again.'' ''I should've never raised my hand to you.'' ''I'm deeply sorry.'' Mercedes nodded. ''Look you can stay here until you find a place to stay permanently.'' ''No thanks,I'll be at Sam's.'' Mercedes let that slip. ''So,that's his name?'' Shane asked aloud. ''Yup,I'm sure you two will be meeting soon.'' Mercedes said walking out the door. She just wanted to get back to Sam. So he could hold her and tell her everything was going to be alright. She really needed it. Her Mercedes of over 10 years was over. A new journey was to begin…


	4. I Choose You

Mercedes and Shane sat in a room. With their divorce attorneys next to them. Shane looked at Mercedes. Who turned her head away from him. She just wanted their marriage to be over. The sooner the better. Mercedes never thought her and Shane would end like this. When she accepted Shane's marriage proposal. Over 10 years ago. Mercedes was truly in full heartily. She agreed love this man for life. But,in life things have a fucked up way of happening. Never did Mercedes see divorce coming in her future. She felt like a failure. Couldn't please Shane so he cheated. Now guilt was eating her alive. Cause,she turned around and cheated too. Not to get back at Shane. But,it did feel good doing it. Shane hurt Mercedes. Being with Sam wasn't payback. Mercedes honestly has fallen in love with him. And,now she was pregnant with his baby. Life will hit you out of know where. Just when you think you got it all figured out. Mercedes had zoned out thinking about how she got to this point in her life. '' .'' Mercedes lawyer pulled her out her twilight zone.'' ''Yes.'' She answered. ''You signed a prenup before your marriage to .'' ''You're not looking for alimony.'' ''All you ask for is that pays child support.'' Her lawyer read over the legal documents. While Shan'e Lawyer sat next to his client. Writing down something in his note pad. Mercedes nodded. ''Yes,I agree.'' Now Shane's lawyer spoke. ''My client.'' ''Wants to offer his soon to be ex-wife 1 million dollars.'' ''Along with the house and of course will play his child support.'' Mercedes eyes bugged out her head. ''I want Mercedes to have the money and keep the house if she wants it.'' Shane said staring at his soon to be ex-wife. Mercedes couldn't speak.

But,she had to say something. Mercedes thought about it. It took a few sec's,but she made up her mind. ''No,I don't want the money or the house.'' She said looking Shane in the eyes. Shane couldn't believe it himself. Mercedes talk my offer. You have been with me all these years. I knew we're no longer going to be together. ''But,I truly want you to have the money at least take the money.'' ''I'll sell the house and spit the money between us 50/50.'' Shane practically begged her. Mercedes just didn't want to live off her ex-husband earnings. It didn't feel right to her. She rather Shane pay his child support and keep it moving. Mercedes was ready to make her own money. Not that she couldn't when she was with Shane. But,now being a housewife for over 10 years. Really sparked an underlining ambition Mercedes wanted to be in the work force and some kind of way. She actually planned on job searching as soon as her divorce was finalized. Whether she would be big and pregnant Mercedes really didn't care she needed something. To call her own. And,getting a job would be her first start. To freedom on a since. Sitting on 1million ain't bad either. ''Mercedes.'' Shane called her attention back to him. She blow out an annoyed gasp. ''Look Shane can I get back to you on the money offer?'' ''Yeah,I'll give you some time to really think about my offer.'' Mercedes nodded at Shane. All papers were signed pertaining to the divorce and child support payments. Only thing that was not settled Shane's 1 million dollar offer. Mercedes left going her separate way and so did Shane. She wanted to talk to Sam about the money offer from Shane. Sam would give her his honest opinion on what she could do. But,would pressure her. Sam is the best at stress release.

After Mercedes spent time with Shayden after he got home from school. She left when Shane got home. He knew were she was going everyday she would leave the house. Shane felt so type of way about Mercedes new lover. Eventho,he never meant him. Eventually that will happen. Shane just didn't know what his reaction will be. ''I guess we'll cross that road when we get there.'' She said walking to the fridge popping open a beer. He checked on his sleeping son. Before he called over Katy to spend the night. ''Fuck Mercedes got a new man.'' ''I'll be damned if I can't have Katy over to spend the night!'' Mercedes finally made it back to Sam's apartment. Opening the door with the key he gave her. Sam was asleep. Mercedes undressed. Climbing under the covers. Sam groaned sleepy. ''Mercy,I've missed you baby.'' He caressed her growing belly. She smiled. ''I've missed by baby too.'' Sam said leaning down. Lifting up Mercedes shirt. Kissing her belly. She giggled. ''Sammy,that tickles!'' Sam held Mercedes firm kissing her lips passionately. They got hot and heavy fast. Sam pulled Mercedes shirt off. Unbuttoned her jeans pulling them off along with her panties. Sam was basically naked already. He took off his boxer briefs. Piecing Mercedes opening with his throbbing dick. They both moaned. Sam thrusted. Mercedes pulled him closer. His fist balled pumping Mercedes harder and faster. She lashed on to Sam's lips. The kiss deepened. Mercedes came. Sam was still thrusting deep inside her. He came releasing an abundance of his seed. Inside Mercedes. ''I love you soo much,Mercedes.'' Sam cried. ''Don't cry baby,I love you too.'' ''And,I'm all yours.'' ''We're all yours.'' Mercedes said rubbing her belly. Sam smiled down at her holding her belly.

''Well,Mrs. Tinsley the baby looks healthy.'' ''It's Jones now.'' Mercedes said holding Sam's hand. As,the doctor showed them their baby. ''Sorry, .'' The doctor smiled back at Mercedes and Sam. ''Excuse me,doctor when will we be able to see or hear the heartbeat of our baby?'' ''Well, is about 4 weeks pregnant.'' ''Give it about two weeks and you'll be able to here your baby heartbeat for the first time.'' The doctor answered Sam. He smiled thinking about hearing his child heartbeat for the first time. Sam kissed Mercedes hand and forehead. ''I can't wait to here out baby heartbeat.'' Whispering in her ear. Mercedes whispered back. ''I can't wait either.'' Mercedes and Sam made back to his apartment. After grabbing lunch. Sam had something on his mind. And,well this was his chance to spill. He and Mercedes were sitting on the couch in his living room. Watching old reruns of Martin. She laughed at Martin and Gina fighting off that rat puppy thing. As,she called it. Sam stared at Mercedes rubbing his fingers thru her curly hair. ''Mercy,I want you and I to move in together permanently.'' ''You the baby and your son we can all be a family!'' 'I know it's a big step,but your already carrying my child and''…. ''Yes,Sam I''ll move in with you,permanently.'' Mercedes took a bite out her sandwich. Sam grabbed her face kissing it. Tasting the weird mix of tuna,peanut butter,jelly and pickles. Mercedes shrugged. I can't hep it. The baby wants it. So,I couldn't say no. Sam gave Mercedes his famous lopsided grin. She leaned her head on his shoulder. ''Speaking of my son.'' ''I think it's time that you meet him.'' ''Shayden's going to love you,Sammy.'' ''Just like I do.'' Sam hugged her close. ''I hope he does,Mercy.'' ''I really do.'' Sam kissed her on the cheek.

''Okay,Sam don't be nervous it's just a 9 year old kid.'' Sam said. To himself opening his apartment door. To the sound of Mercedes key in the door. ''Hey,I was just about to open it.'' Mercedes said. Holding Shayden's hand. Sam's eyes immediately went to Shayden's. He was the exact image of Mercedes. His chocolate skin tone. The dull brown eyes. ''Hello,I'm Sam Evans.'' ''Nice to meet you.'' Sam held his hand out for Shayden to shake. ''You my mom new boyfriend?'' Sam was taken a back by Shayden's bluntness. ''Um,well yes I'am your mom's new boyfriend.'' Sam smiled nervously. ''You got a Playstation 3 or an X Box 360?'' Shayden asked. ''Sorry,no I do not but younger brother Stevie loves to play video games.'' How old is your brother he's actually really close to your age 10.'' ''Along with his twin Stacey our sister.'' Sam beamed talking about his younger siblings Mercedes had yet to meet along with his parents. Sam is planning on his family flying out to meet Mercedes. But,he wants to have a house when they come out. That's why he asked Mercedes about moving in. Not the apartment,but a house. A place where he and Mercedes could grow old together. Sam might be young and Mercedes is older,but he's ready to become a real man. Marriage,house,family career. Mercedes,Shayden and Sam went out to eat a nice restaurant. Shayden asked Sam every question in the book. Mercedes had to tell the curious boy to stop with the interrogation. Sam found Shayden extremely intelligent and all around a sweet kid. After dinner they went to a movie. Then Mercedes took Shayden home. He cried. Telling his mom and didn't want to go back. Cause,Katy was there and she was mean to him. Mercedes was pissed She didn't want that whore around her child. Sam stay in the car, Mercedes held Shayden's hand knocking on the door of the house she lived in for over 10 years. The fact she had to knock on the door. Mercedes had to pinch herself. The door opened.

Katy opened it. She didn't speak a word to Mercedes. ''Come on in Shayden.'' She reached for Shayden's hand. ''Don't touch me,mean lady!'' ''I don't like you!'' He shouted. Moving back towards his mother. Mercedes bent down hugging her son. ''It's okay Shayden.'' ''I love you,and will see you tomorrow.'' ''Can you be a big boy and go upstairs and get ready for bed?'' Mercedes was on the verge of tears.''Yes,mommy I can do that.'' Katy moved aside. Letting Shayden walk thru the door. Up the stairs he went. Mercedes turned around not uttering a word to Katy. ''You and your brat of a son can get the hell out of my mans life for all I care!'' She said. ''Excuse me?'' Mercedes said turning around. ''You are trash a slut,home wrecker a hoe.'' ''You have no right to speak on my child or me!'' Sam watched from the car. Mercedes pointing her hand in Katy's face. Katy pushed Mercedes to the ground. Sam got out the car. Running over before the fight escalated. ''What the fuck is wrong with you!'' ''She's pregnant!'' Something Katy didn't know. Shane came to the door he had heard arguing and shouting. He was in his office on the phone talking to business associates. That's the reason he couldn't get the door from the beginning. All he saw was Sam yelling at Katy. So in went into attack mode. ''Hey,why don't you get the fuck off my property now!'' Shane said yelling at Sam. ''And,what if I fucking don't?!'' Sam said walking up to Shane. Shane rolled his eyes. ''Mercedes could you please take you pet with you and love.'' ''Sam,babe let's just go okay they're not worth it.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's arm. ''Oh,not worth it.'' ''Over 10 years of fucking been married and I'm not worth it?!'' ''You are a selfish asshole!'' ''I was faithful to you our whole marriage.'' ''Until about a few months ago.'' ''But,you haven't been faithful to me for years!'' ''I cooked cleaned even had sex with you when I didn't want to!'' Mercedes was beyond livid. ''Mercy,let's go the stress can't be good for the baby.''

Something Shane clicked. Hearing Sam talking about the baby. Shane hit Sam from behind. ''Shane,what are you doing!'' She was shocked. He got on top of Sam choking him. Sam was blacking out fast. ''Shane stop you're killing him!'' Mercedes yelled. She tried to pry Shane's hands from around Sam neck. all Sam could hear was the fear in Mercedes voice. He went into survival mode. There were rocks and dirt on the ground. Sam grab a fist full of rocks and dirt. Trowing it into Shane's face. He yelled in pain as it stung is eyes. Sam wheezed trying to catch his breath. Sam was in a rage. He tacked a blind Shane punching and kicking him. Katy tried to get invove and stop Sam. Sam almost hit her,but caught himself. ''Sam please stop!'' Sam wanted to continue the beating soo bad,but stopped, He knew beating Shane to death would land him in prison. Shayden wouldn't have a father. And,Mercedes wouldn't have Sam and a father to raise they're child. Sam hugged Mercedes tight. ''I'm sorry,Mercy.'' ''Hush,it's okay I'm not mad.'' ''I love you,Sam.'' Tears rolled down Mercedes eyes. Sam wiped them away. Kissing Mercedes on the lips. Sam could barely see. But,he hear the love between his ex-wife and her lover. Shane was crushed. Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand walking towards the car. Katy helped Shane into the house. Getting a wet towel for his face and eyes. Shane grabbed Katy by her shoulders. His eyes were red shot. ''Don't ever put your hands on Mercedes again.'' He warned her. ''I didn't know she was pregnant,okay.'' Katy brushed off Shane's warning. ''You know what.'' ''Tonight's not a good night for you to sleep over.'' ''It's best that you leave.'' ''Fine!'' Katy grabbed her purse and left. Shane checked on Shayden he was in bed asleep. Shane did the same. Laying in bed falling asleep. The ride home to Sam's apartment was quite. Sam neck was red and sore. Mercedes put a ice pack on his neck to help with the soreness. Tonight was a train wreck waiting to happen.

A few days past since the fight. Shane had called Mercedes and asked her what her final decision on the money was. Mercedes told him she would call him back by the end of the day to let him know. Hanging up her cell. Mercedes opened Sam's apartment door. He was at his art class. Sam would be back within 4 hours. Mercedes cooked a nice dinner. Awaiting Sam arrival. Sam was burnt out coming home from class. But,seeing the love of his life brighten his day. ''Babe,this looks soo good!'' Sam beamed taking a bit out the fish Mercedes cooked. Mercedes was nervous to talk to sam about Shane. Especially,after the fight they had. ''Might as well get it out the way.'' She said to herself. ''Sam,Shane offered me 1 million dollars along with keeping the house.'' ''At first I told him no.'' ''But,now I'm thinking about accepting the money.'' ''The house I don't want it's just to many memories.'' Sam was caught off guard. ''No.'' He said continuing to eat. Mercedes didn't like Sam's tone. Well,I was only telling you just to get your opinion on it. ''But,if I want to accept the money I will.'' Mercedes snapped back at Sam. Sam was annoyed. ''Fine,Mercedes to what you want.'' He got up heading to the bedroom. Mercedes followed after him. ''Why are you acting soo childish?'' ''Mercedes asked him. I'm not acting childish,but if you want to accept money from a man who treated you like shit!'' ''All those years than you really are stupid!'' Mercedes face frowned the saddest Sam's had ever seen. He feelings were hurt. Mercedes grabbed her purse heading for the door. Sam quickly ran after her. Catching her before she could open the door. ''Let me go Sam!'' She shouted pushing his hands from around waist. ''I'm sorry baby.'' ''Please don't leave me!'' sam wrapped his armed around Mercedes waist even tighter. Carrying her to bed. He kissed her neck. Going for her jeans. Sam licked his lips. Going down on Mercedes. Sucking her walls. Until she climaxed. Cumming all over his face.

A month Later….''Babe,how much stuff do you own?'' Sam said holding boxes in his arms. A lot Mercedes giggled. Rubbing her belly. She had accepted Shane's offer on the 1 million dollars. Her and Sam brought a house together in the city. Mercedes went half on it and Sam went half. He used the money he had saved up. Sam didn't feel right letting Mercedes purchase a house. And,he not contributing to any of it. That wasn't Sam's style. It was a nice sized house. 6 rooms,with a bathroom in each. Plus 2 more bathroom's just for guest a huge kitchen with a big yard along with an in ground pool. The neighbor was kinda suburban,but it was in the city. ''Shayden come and get your boxes and put your stuff in your room!'' Mercedes and Shane shared custody of Shayden. Shane got him on friday's and weekends. Mercedes had Shayden the whole week. But,if Shane wanted to see his son doing the week. All he had to do was call Mercedes. And,she wouldn't hesitate to let him see his son. Vice Versa. Mercedes didn't want the divorce to distance her son from his father. Shane already was sorta a absent father when they were married. She just wanted Shane to be a father to his son. So far Shane was actually doing great. Spending time with Shayden on the regular. Sam,Mercedes and Shayden enjoyed dinner. Watched t.v. as a family. After Mercedes put Shayden to bed. She got in bed. Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes. ''So,you ready to meet my family Mercy?'' Sam asked smiling. ''Of course.'' She beamed back. ''They can be a hand full warning.'' Sam joked. ''Well,wait until you meet my family then we'll see.'' ''Who's more crazier!'' Mercedes was dead serious. ''Crazy families are not.'' ''Mercedes,I choose you.'' ''Forever'' Sam said holding her close…


	5. Meet The Parents

Mercedes was nervous. This was the first time she would be meeting Sam's family. She prepared the biggest and best dinner she could. Fried chicken,fish,mash potatoes,corn,green peas,corn bread,cake,pie,tea,wine,water. Mercedes was going to cook more,but Sam told her that it'll be enough food. Sam was out picking his family up at the airport. Mercedes sat in the living room on the couch. ''What if they hate me.'' ''What if they don't like there son being with a older women.'' ''What if me being a black women is a problem for them.'' All these scenarios going on in Mercedes head. Sam had pulled up to the house. With his family in the car. Sam turned the key. The house door opened. Mercedes stood up. Knees a little shaky. She rubbed her belly. ''Babe.'' Sam smiled. Walking over to Mercedes kissing her on the lip. ''Don't be nervous,Mercy.'' ''They're family.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. He sense her nervousness. Because,she does this little cute lip biting thing whole looking down. Sam hugged Mercedes. Grabbed her hand walking over to his family. Now which is Mercedes family too. ''Oh,Sammy you didn't tell me how cute she was!'' ''Hi,I'm Mary.'' She said smiling looking at Mercedes growing belly. ''Can I.'' Mary asked. Reaching to feel Mercedes belly. ''Sure.'' Mercedes said smiling. Sam rubbed her back. He always has a soothing touch. ''Um,well Mercy this is my family.'' ''Mom,dad and my little sister and brother.'' Sam proudly introduced his family to Mercedes. ''Hello,I'm Dwight.'' He gave Mercedes a hug and kiss on the cheeks. Mercedes hugged Dwight back. ''Are you my brother's girlfriend?'' Stacey asked. ''Yes,I am.'' Mercedes answered. ''Are you pregnant?'' Stevie asked. ''Mmhmm,yup I'm pregnant.'' Mercedes said shaking her head.''Cool,so Stacey and I are going to be aunt and uncle?'' Stevie was curious. ''Yes,you are.'' ''Also,mom and dad are going be first time grandparents.'' Sam smiled at Mercedes caressing her belly. ''Alright enough with the talking.'' ''Let's eats everyone!'' Sam cheered. Holding Mercedes hand. Walking towards the kitchen. ''Babe,this taste great.'' Sam kissed Mercedes hand. ''Thanks,Sammy.'' Mercedes leaned over and kissed his cheeks. ''This is a lovely house.'' Mary Smiled. ''Thanks, .'' ''Oh,you can call me Mary or mom.'' ''If you want too.'' ''Yeah,and you can call me dad.'' Dwight smiled at Mercedes. ''Okay,mom and dad.'' Mercedes smiled back.

After dinner. They sat in the living room. Just getting know each other a little better. Mercedes sat between Sam legs on the couch. His arms wrapped around her waist. While,he snuggled in her neck. Planting little kisses. She giggled. Mary and Dwight looked at them. Then looked back at each other. They know those lovey dovey moments all to well. Sam was deep in love with Mercedes. And,he was going to marry her eventually. They could see it all over Sam's face. Stevie and Stacey paid them no mind. They were to busy Shayden's video game. On the entertainment system set up in the living room t.v. Everything was fine all laughs and joy. The n the door bell rung. ''I'll get it.'' Sam got up from the couch. ''Be right back babe.'' He kissed Mercedes on the lips. Walking off to get the door. Sam opened the door. Is face dropped from a smile to a angry frown. ''Why is Mercedes?'' Shane asked with attitude. ''So,you come to my house asking for my women.'' ''With a fucking attitude!'' Sam snapped back. ''Look can you go get Mercedes.'' ''I don't have time for little boys!'' Sam was about to loose it. But,thought better. His whole family was inside. As,much as he wanted to punch Shane's ugly face in. His opted not to. Sam turned around. Not before shutting to the door in Shane's face. Saying. ''Wait here I'll go get Mercy.'' Shane rolled his eyes. Repeating Sam's nickname for Mercedes. ''Mercy.'' ''I fucking hate that kid.'' Sam walked in the living room clearly upset. Mercedes saw it all in his eyes. ''Sam what's wrong?'' She got up from the couch. He whispered in her ear. ''Shane's at the door he wants to talk to you.'' Mercedes immediately begin to leave the room. She opened the door. ''What's wrong?'' ''Where is Shayden?!'' She was scared that something happen to Shayden. That the only reason why Shane would come to there house. On the weekend. If,something was wrong with there son. ''He's in the car.'' ''He's sick.'' Mercedes walked past Shane. Opening the car door. ''Mommy.'' He cried. ''Oh,baby what's wrong?'' She felt his head. He had a fever. ''You're burning up.'' Sam was tried of waiting for Mercedes to come back. So,he checked on her himself. He went to the door. Shane was holding Shayden in his arms. Mercedes was holding Shayden bag that he brought to his father's house. When it was Shane's turned to get him. Sam was not about to let asshole Shane in his house. ''I can bring him inside.'' Sam reached for Shayden. Shane kissed Shayden on the head before handing his son over to Sam. Shane didn't want to give Shayden to Sam. But,this was not the time and moment to start a fight. ''I'll call you later to see how is doing.'' Shane told Mercedes. Before he got in his car driving off. Mercedes closed the door and locked it. Holding Shayden's bag in hand. ''He's got a fever,Mercy.'' Sam felt the side of Shayden's face. ''I know let's get him to his room.'' ''Then I'll get the motrin and a wet cold towel for his head.'' Mercedes told Sam following behind him. Mary and Dwight looked up to see Sam caring a little boy up the stairs. With Mercedes behind him. ''That must be her son.'' ''Sam told me she had a little boy.'' Mary told Dwight. They watch there son hold the boy soothing his back and caressing his curly hair. Stacey and Stevie watched their brother's compassion too.

Mercedes undressed Shayden. ''I'll go get the mortin and a wet towel for him.'' Sam said walking out the room. He cared about Shayden. He might not be his son biologically. But,Sam was still Shayden's step dad. ''Sorry guys.'' ''I'll be right with you.'' ''My stepson his sick.'' Oh,no Sam you and Mercedes take all the time you need. ''Go tend to your stepson.'' Mary told her son. Dwight nodded agreeing with his wife. Stacey and Stevie. Didn't stay anything. They just shrugged. ''Thanks. ''He rushed to the kitchen. Grabbing the children's motrin. Heading upstairs. His family looking at him. Sam got a towel out of Shayden's bathroom wetting it. Putting it on his. forehead. ''Babe,I got the medicine.'' He handed it to Mercedes. ''Thanks.'' Mercedes took the medicine from Sam. Opening it. Pouring some in the little plastic cup. ''Shay,baby open your mouth.'' Shayden open his mouth. Shayden did as told. Mercedes gave him the medicine. Sam sat next to her. ''Sammy,you should go be with your family.'' ''I'll come down just give me a few minutes.'' ''I want his fever to go down.'' Mercedes sailing feeling her son's warm cheek. Sam was slightly annoyed by Mercedes comment. Like her and Shayden wasn't his family now. Mercedes you and Shayden and the baby are my first priority. Sam held Mercedes hand. She leaned her head on his shoulder. Sam planted a soft kiss on the side of her cheek. A few minutes later. Shayden's fever had slightly went down. Mercedes and Sam came back down stairs. ''We're soo sorry.'' ''My son is sick.'' ''Sam and I just wanted to make sure he was alright.'' Mercedes trying to explain herself. ''Mercedes it's okay.'' ''Your son his sick we understand.'' Mary held her hands in hers. What's his name Dwight asked. ''His name is Shayden.'' Sam told his dad. Sam's face light up. Dwight could see his son really loved the little boy like his own. Stevie and Stacey were tired. So,Sam brought them to their guest rooms. Which were right next to Shayden's room.

Mercedes and Sam checked on Shayden one more time before heading for bed. Mercedes was tired it was a long day. Meeting Sam's family was nice. She was just worried that they wouldn't like her. Now that she knows they accept her. Mercedes was content. But,still all so worried about Shayden being sick. As,Mercedes laid her head on her fluffy pillow. Sam had just got out of the shower. He wrapped his bear still a little wet chest against Mercedes turned back. Snuggling up close to her. Kissing her neck. ''I love you.'' He whispered in her ear. Mercedes turned on her side facing Sam. She smile. ''I love you more.'' Mercedes whispered back. ''I know you're worried about Shayden.'' ''He'll be fine Mercy.'' ''Our whole family is going to be fine.'' ''Sam rubbing Mercedes belly.'' ''Oh,she kicked I felt her kick babe!'' Sam was extremely overwhelmed. This was is first time feeling his daughter kick. All the other times. He was either be at college or work. And,would get a bit jealous. After hearing Mercedes brag about she felt the baby kick again. Mercedes smiled at Sam's excitement.''You kicked for your daddy?!'' ''I love you too!'' Sam lifted up Mercedes shirt. Gently resting his ear and hear close to her belly. ''Daddy loves you.'' He kissed Mercedes belly. Mercedes giggled. ''Sammy let's get some rest.'' ''Okay,Mercy.'' Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes waist. Morning came. Sam decided to cook breakfast. He checked on Shayden. Who was awake and feeling better. So,Sam asked Shayden if he wanted to help cook breakfast. The rest of the Evan's had awoken. After freshen up they made there way down to the kitchen. Meeting a much happy and energized Shayden. Mercedes had woken up. She was the last. And,made her way towards to kitchen also.

''Mommy!'' Shayden cheered. ''Well,I see someone's much happier today.'' Mercedes joked. Hugging her son. ''Yup,mommy I feel better.'' ''Please Sam gave me extra pancakes!'' Shayden cheered with syrup all over his face and mouth. The Evan's looked on at Mercedes and her son lovingly interaction. Sam walked over to them. ''Good morning babe.'' He gave Mercedes a tender kiss on the lips. ''Good morning to you too.'' Walking towards the breakfast table. Mercedes said her good morning to Sam's family. Everyone eat. After dinner. There was a local fair going on. So they decided to go as a family. Mercedes and Sam got some along time. While Shayden and Sam's family went on the amusement rides. Mercedes couldn't get on due to be pregnant. Besides she was't really big on roller coaster anyways. Sam held Mercedes hand walking tru the fair grounds. Sharing cotton candy. His arms with his arm around her. ''That tilt -a -world looks quite fun.'' Sam said taking a bit out the cotton candy. Mercedes nodded. ''Yeah,maybe after the baby is born I'll try it.'' Sam smirked. ''As,long as I'm there with you.'' ''There's no place I rather you be.'' Mercedes said kissing his cheek. Sam blushed. Mercedes will always have that affect on him. He was blushing like a school kid. Everyone had a good time. Sam won Mercedes a hug teddy bear. That she was going to put in the baby's nursery room. After the fair. It was dinner time. At a nice restaurant. It was nice. Both Mercedes and Sam felt like. There family were growing and couldn't be more happy. The next day was time for Sam's family to head back home. But,they would be visiting again. Especially,for the baby shower and when the birth of the baby actually comes. Now the Jones accepting Sam totally different subject.

Sam was nervous. But,boy oh boy he had no idea what to expect for Luther and Meredith Jones. ''Sam just know that I love you very much.'' ''My parents can be pretty brutal.'' Mercedes told Sam rubbing his shoulders. Trying to calm him before the storm. ''I know you love me.'' ''And,you're parents can say what ever they want.'' ''But,I'm not going no where.'' ''And,neither are you.'' The door bell rung. Mercedes parents had arrived. They flew in by plane. A driver picked them. And,drove them to Mercedes and Sam's house. ''You ready?'' ''About as ready as I can be!'' Sam smirked. Mercedes gave him a kiss on the cheek. Grabbing his hand. Walking to the door she opened it. There stood. A look alike image of Mercedes. Meredith Jones. And,a tall statue of a man. Luther Jones. ''Oh,my baby I've missed you soo much!'' Meredith pulled Mercedes in for a hug. How many months a long are you? Meredith asked. She's two months pregnant. Sam answered before Mercedes could. Both Meredith and Luther did double take at him. ''Hi,I'm Sam Evans.'' Sam reached out his hand. Mercedes told her parents she was with a Sam and was pregnant. But,they didn't know what he looked liked are how young he was. It's nice to meet you Sam. Meredith nodded her head. Luther didn't say a word. Mercedes sense discomfort in her dad's body language. ''Daddy.'' Mercedes went over to him giving her dad a huge hug. ''Baby girl I've missed you soo much!'' Sam smiled at his girlfriend and her father. He could tell she loved her father a lot. ''I'll get your bags for you.'' Sam said reaching for Mercedes parents luggage. ''Thank you.'' ''Young man we appreciate it.'' Mercedes rolled her eyes. She knew her mom was being a little smart. ''Mom you can call him Sam you know.''

After Mercedes and Sam showed her parents there guest room. They sat down for dinner and well things got a little heated. ''Where is our grandson?'' Luther Jones asked. He's at his father's. ''Since last weekend he wasn't feeling to well.'' ''He didn't get to spend time with his dad.'' ''So,I let him go over by his dad just for a few days.'' ''How is Shane?'' Luther asked. Sam suddenly lost his appetite. Luther known he was getting to Sam. Mercedes noticed Sam less than happy composure. She grabbed Sam's hand squeezing it. Assuring him that she had his back. ''Dad.'' ''I really don't want to talk about Shane.'' ''Well,Shane is your husband and father of my grandchild.'' ''He's my ex-husband.'' ''And,yes he's the father of your grandson.'' ''That's where our relationship stops! ''I'm now in a committed relationship with Sam.'' ''Who is also the father of your granddaughter.'' Mercedes glared at her father. ''You're having a girl?'' Meredith asked. ''Yes,mom we're Sam and I are having a girl.'' Mercedes answered her mother proudly. ''Mercedes you know your mother and I will love this baby.'' ''But,having a child with a boy.'' ''And,leaving your husband after more than 10 years.'' ''I can't approve of that.'' Luther told his daughter. Mercedes was about to go off. But,Sam started before she could defend herself and her relationship. ''Sir,I mean no disrespect.'' ''But,you sound ignorant.'' Luther looked at Sam like had two heads. Meredith was intrigued by Sam's boldness. ''Shane was cheating on Mercedes for most of their marriage.'' ''Barely around to be considered a good father or husband.'' ''I love Mercedes dearly and I love Shayden too.'' ''I might be younger than Mercedes,but I'm a man.' ''And,I deserve respect especially in my own home.'' Luther didn't say nothing. He just got up. ''Daddy where re you going?!'' ''Well,since this isn't my home.'' ''I'm going to leave,I don't have to listen to this non sense!'' ''Luther sit your ass down!'' ''Stop being so macho man.'' He did as told. Sam and Mercedes tried not to laugh. Luther was handled like a little kid. Being told to sit down and shut the hell up. ''Luther this is your daughter.'' She has chosen Sam to be her lover.'' ''They're going to be together no matter what others have to say.'' ''And,Sam is the father of your granddaughter like it or not.'' ''I'm going to bed.'' Luther walked off pissed at the whole situation. ''Mom.'' Mercedes on the verge of tears. ''Everything is going toe fine.''

''Everything is going to be fine.'' Meredith words echoing the Mercedes head. As,she laid down in bed. Feeling sad. Her dad disappointed her with his attitude,but Mercedes was expecting it. It was just why can't he be supportive. Mercedes hated that her dad was soo set inches ways. She always took in consideration. What will dad think if I do this or that. Quite frankly Mercedes was fucking tired of it. ''Babe,you still awake?'' ''Yeah,Sam I'm awake.'' ''Can't sleep huh?'' Sam said resting his head on her chest with one hand on her belly. He could hear Mercedes heart beat. ''Thank you for today.'' Mercedes was confused to why Sam was thanking her. ''You know you're father was going in on me.'' ''And,you stood up for me.'' Sam stared at the side of Mercedes face. Twirling her loose curls. Mercedes grabbed his face with both of her hands. ''Sam of course I'll stand up for you always.'' ''I love you and my father can say what he wants.'' ''I'm not leaving you,and you're not leaving me.'' ''I've done want my dad wants for far to long.'' Even stayed with a worthless man to appease him.'' ''Just to say I was married.'' ''Now I'm free to be with the man I love and nobodies gonna stop us from being together nobody.'' ''I love soo much!'' Sam leaned into Mercedes giving her the most passionate kiss he could muster up. Mercedes pulled Sam on his back. ''Babe,you think it's a good idea to you know have sex.'' ''You're parents are in the house!'' She didn't say a word. Just reached for his belt buckled. Unzipping his pants. Going down on him. Sam gripped the bed sheets. ''Fuck!'' He moaned. ''Babe,you gonna make me cum.'' Mercedes didn't stop. She keep going. Sam held on for along as he could. Until he could no longer releasing him self. ''Shit that was good!''Sam said gently laying Mercedes on her back. He was about to return the favor. ''No,I don't want oral.'' ''I want you inside me now!'' Mercedes demanded. ''Your wish my command.'' Sam took his shirt off. Kicking his pants all the way off. Pulling Mercedes night gown off he positioned himself between her legs. He entered her slowing. She gasp at the feeling of being full by Sam. He thrust in and out. Mercedes held on tight. It was just them two. And,that's they way Mercedes and Sam liked it. Approving parents or disapproving parents. Nothing is going to tear Mercedes and Sam apart. Yeah,it started as an affair. But,it's much more than that much more…..


	6. Friends And A Enemy

''So,you ready to meet my crazy friends.'' Mercedes asked Sam smiling rubbing her three months pregnant belly. She was starting to show. ''Hey,they can't be no more crazier than mines!'' Sam really only had two best friends and they were Puck and Quinn. Mercedes on the other hand had a slew of friends. Which Mercedes had know since high school back in Lima,Ohio. She had lost touch with them. Because,of Shane wanting her to distance herself from them. Mercedes was mad she didn't want to cut off her closet friends like that. But,she did. This dinner was a reconnection. For all her friends. She truly did love them all. And,this time Mercedes would never treat them like a throw away doll. Ever again. The car stopped. Mercedes was in her own thoughts. ''Babe,we're here.'' Sam said. Mercedes took a breath. They held hands walking into the restaurant. It was Sam's idea for them to have a nice dinner at a nice restaurant. With old and hopefully new friends Sam would be making. As,the walked in. The waiter directed Sam and Mercedes towards the dinner party table. There sat Puck,Quinn, Tina,Mike,Santana,Brittany,Kurt,Blaine,Rachel,Finn ,Artie and Sugar. Mercedes was soo happy to see all her old friends there. She had just kinda reconnected with Tina,Santana and Mike. Now here was her chance to reconnect with everyone. And,Sam couldn't be more happier to see Puck and Quinn there too. ''Mercy!'' Everyone cheered. Getting up to hug her. Sam took at step back and let Mercedes and all her friends have their moment. Sam smiled. Looking on as Mercedes friends gave her hugs and kisses. ''Okay,guys let's have a seat.'' ''We have a lot to catch up to!'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. As,they all sat down at the table.

Sam sat down after helping Mercedes to her seat. ''What's up bro.'' Sam said dapping Puck with a hand shake. He then leaned over and gave Quinn a hug. Puck nodded at Mercedes. ''Hello,what up mamma.'' Mercedes giggled. ''Nothing much Puck.'' ''Hey,girl you look pretty.'' Quinn said smiling at Mercedes. Thank you,you're ain't to bad yourself. Mercedes teased winking at Quinn. Quinn winked back. ''Um,who these people?'' Santana said sipping on her wine. ''Be nice Santana.'' Mercedes told Santana. Santana was only saying with the rest of her friends were thinking. None of them knew who the hell Sam,Puck and Quinn were. This was another reason why Mercedes wanted to have this get together. So,she could introduce her friends to Sam and his friends. Hoping eventually they all could be friends for many years to come. ''Guys,this is Sam Evans we're dating now.'' ''And….Mercedes hesitated before say it.'' ''Sam and I are having a baby together.'' ''Oh,fuck what did we miss!'' Santana blurted out. Brittany patted Santana on the back. To get her to tone it down. The table was in shock. In shock meaning all of Mercedes friends were in shock. Sam sensed the awkward tension. So he decided to formally introduced himself to Mercedes friends. ''Hi,I'm Sam Evans.'' Mercedes and I are now dating he stated with confidence. The group just nodded. What could they say. They all thought Mercedes was still Married to asshole Shane. It took them by surprise. Well,we might as well introduce ourselves. ''I'm Quinn Fabray and this is Noah. '' ''But,everybody calls him Puck.'' They all exchanged hellos. ''Okay,can we talk about the elephant in the damn room.'' ''What the hell happen between you and Shane.'' ''And,you're pregnant?!'' Santana said.

''Can we get dinner before I start telling everyone about my failed married?'' Mercedes asked Santana annoyed by her off putting attitude. Santana just shrugged. ''So,how did you to meet?'' Tina asked changing the subject. Mercedes and Sam knew they were eventually gonna have to tell them. That their relationship started as an affair. ''Well….'' Mercedes started. ''Sam and I met each other in the city.'' ''I was carrying Shayden's birthday decorations.'' ''And,I….'' Sam cut Mercedes off. ''Was carrying my comics that I just brought from the comic store.'' ''We crashed into each other and things started from there.'' Sam said grabbing Mercedes hand. Kissing it. ''Aww,so cute!'' Rachel cheered laying her head on Finn's shoulder. ''Thank,Rachel.'' ''Your Welcome,you know stories like that just reminds me how lucky Finn and I are to be together.'' Santana rolled her eyes. Annoyed by Rachel making everything about her. As,usual. ''How far along are you,Mercy?'' ''I'm almost four months pregnant.'' ''Well,I can't wait to meet or nephew or niece.'' ''And,I can't wait for you guys to meet your niece either.'' Mercedes smiled. Telling her friends the baby was going to be a girl. ''Oh,Mercy it's girl I'm soo happy for you guys!'' Tina beamed. Mike nodded agreeing with Tina. ''Mercy what's up with dating white chocolate before me?'' ''I thought we agreed if you ever divorced smokey the bear.'' I would be only white daddy you would be dating.'' Artie joked. ''Did he just call me white chocolate?'' Sam said asking Mercedes. Mercedes patted Sam on the knee. ''Artie you know you'll always have a special place in my heart.'' Mercedes smiled at Artie. ''Yeah,whatever.'' Artie faked a pout. ''Sam,you said something about comics what do you do?'' Sugar asked. Breaking her attention away from her cell phone. ''I'm a community college art student.'' ''And,I sell comics for now.'' Sam proudly stated. ''Oh,so you're broke?'' Sugar said. Santana choked on her wine. Brittany patted her on the back.

''Sugar don't be rude.'' ''Not everybody has a rich daddy.'' Kurt snapped at her. Sugar shrugged. ''Um,thanks.'' Sam said to Kurt. ''Well,Sugar is it.'' ''Yeah,that's my name.'' She gave Sam a questioning look. I work hard on my studies. ''And,every hard earned money I get.'' ''It goes to my family.'' Sam said looking at Mercedes growing belly. ''My plan is to work for a major comic illustration company.'' ''So the world could see my work!'' Sugar didn't say a word. ''That's nice Sam.'' ''I hope your dreams come true.'' Blaine told him. ''Thanks.'' Sam gave him a smile. Quinn and Puck gave their friend a supportive look. ''I can't wait baby.'' ''Your going to do great things in the future.'' ''I just know.'' Mercedes caressed Sam's face kissing his lips tenderly. All their friends looked on the couple intimate moment. There was no doubt in their minds. That Sam and Mercedes was in love. The waiter finally came which seemed like it took her a life time. She took down everyone orders. The group enjoyed small talk and they had laughs getting to know each other. Their dinner finally came. Everything was great. The the dinner,friends the beautiful restaurant. Then shit it the fan. Literally. Sam had his arm around Mercedes kissing her on the cheek. Everyone were talking amongst themselves. ''Oh,hey Mercedes.'' ''I see you out with your new man.'' Mercedes face immediately frowned. As,she looked up at none other than Anthony Rashad. He had the most wicked smirk on his face. Sam wasn't liking this guy just by the way Mercedes was reacting to Anthony.

All Mercedes and Sam friends were giving Anthony the most disgusted looks they could give. ''Anthony could just go away.'' ''I'm here with the man I love and people I love and care about.'' ''And,you're a unwanted and uninvited pest!'' Anthony laughed. With his arm rested away this goofy little trap he had with him. Who was definitely not his girlfriend Mercedes noticed. Sam was getting annoyed and his temper was raising. ''Excuse,me but can you kindly leave.'' ''We don't want no problem.'' Just want to enjoyed our dinner. Sam asked as nicely as possible. Anthony laughed shaking his head. ''Look get the fuck from by our table!'' Santana shouted little tipsy. She never liked Anthony even when they were in high school back in Lima. She could tell he always had a thing for Mercedes. And,was jealous that Shane was dating Mercedes. Because,he wanted to soo badly. ''Was I talking to you loud mouth bitch!'' Anthony shouted back. Causing,other people in the restaurant to look at him and everybody who was sited at the table. suntan was about to get up out her seat. But,Brittany grabbed her. Forcing her to stay put. ''God this is soo embarrassing.'' ''Can you please leave us alone?!'' Mercedes said thru gritted teeth looking at Anthony. Even the trap he was with look embarrassed by this whole altercation inside restaurant. Of all the places. ''Yeah,let me go.'' ''I'm digested at the site of you with this white boy,anyway.'' Mercedes had enough. Anthony wanted to start shit so Mercedes was going to end it. Well,Anthony who I'm with is none of your fucking business! ''You want me soo bad don't you?'' ''And,you'll never get me.'' ''How about we talk about what you did to me huh?!'' Sam head shot towards Mercedes giving her a questing look. As,well did everyone else at the table did. Anthony quickly tried to walk away with is floozy bitch. Practically dragging her way. Oh,so you don't want to talk about how. ''You sexually harass me in a women's bathroom?!'' ''Doing the real-estate ball event trying to also blackmail me!'' What?! Sam shout up out his chair charging at Anthony. He pounded on Anthony's face. Delivering blow after blow. A drunk Santana cheered Sam on. While Puck and Mike tried to pull Sam off Anthony. The restaurant security came. Sam was now choking Anthony. Anthony was turning blue. ''Babe,let the bastard go he's not worth it!'' Sam with Anthony go even tho he wanted to kill him. ''You'll be hearing from my lawyer!''

Anthony shouted as he was carried out the restaurant with his shank. Sam tried to break loose from the hold Puck and Mike had on him. The restaurant manger along with the security asked them to leave. Sam was pissed at Mercedes for not telling him about Anthony and what he did too her. And,Mercedes knew it. She really didn't want to argue with Sam. So,she asked her friends if they wanted to come over to the house and continue the celebration. They all agreed. Nobody had work it was the weekend. Artie,Sugar,Kurt and Blaine live on the west coast in California. But,didn't have to be back to their jobs until monday. Sam drove while the rest of the group followed in their cars. He was driving a little fast. Sam,can you slow down before we get in a accident. He slowed down the speed of the car. Not uttering a word to Mercedes. They made it home. Sam got out the car. Heading for the house. Leaving Mercedes alone in the car. She rolled her eyes annoyed at Sam's attitude. All Mercedes wanted to do was enjoy the company of her friends laugh party a little. Not deal with Anthony drama or a upset boyfriend. Mercedes greeted her friends. Welcoming them into her house. ''Wow,Mercy beautiful house!'' Tina told her. ''Thanks,I really love it!'' Mercedes smiled at Tina. Sam sat at the kitchen counter fixing him a drink. He was not in the mood for guest/friends in his house right now. Puck went to check on Sam. ''Dude,your acting like a little bitch right now.'' Sam didn't answer he just sipped on his beer. ''Okay,Mercedes didn't tell you something that you should've known.'' ''Maybe she just was really scare to tell you.'' ''Scared of what?!'' Sam hissed. ''This right here your temper.'' ''Getting the best of you.'' ''I mean you almost killed the guy in a restaurant.'' ''Fuck,I wish I had.'' ''That bastard put his hands on her!'' Sam snapped at Puck again. Puck put his hands up in surrender. ''Fine act a damn fool then!'' Puck walked back to the living room. Wrapping his arms around Quinn. Holding her.

Sam finally came in the living room. With the rest of everybody else. They were joking about being in a glee club or some shit like that. Sam sat on the couch. Across from Mercedes. He didn't want to look at her. His feeling were hurt. He is the protector of Mercedes. And,mad at her that she didn't tell him. About that sleaze ball bastard. Pushing up on her like that. Sam would of fucked up Anthony that night. If,Mercedes would have told him. That he tried to force himself on her. But,instead Mercedes choose not to tell him. Sam was over it. He got up and headed for the bedroom. ''Rude!'' Sugar shouted at him. Sam keep walking. ''Excuse me,guys.'' Mercedes got up following after Sam. ''Well,this has been a night to remember.'' Quinn said the group gave her a agreeing long. Puck rubbed her shoulder. Comforting her. Well,let them figure that shit out. ''Who's up for a game of spin the bottle?'' A drunk Santana slurred. ''Now you're talking!'' Artie cheered. Sam started taking his clothes off. Mercedes walked in the bedroom. Closing the door. ''Sam,I'm sorry that I didn't tell you.'' ''Anthony is a low life.'' ''I didn't want you going out and doing anything stupid.'' ''So,me going and beating the shit out of that asshole would've been stupid?'' ''No,he deserves much worst!'' Sam glared at Mercedes. ''Sam,you and I were having an affair.'' ''Anthony found out about it.'' ''Then tried to black mail me in having sex with him.'' Mercedes looked down at the floor. ''Wait,a minute.'' ''Was this why you were coming to me that day to break things off?'' Sam asked saddened. ''Yes.'' Mercedes answered in a low whisper. Sam got up holding Mercedes in his arms. ''I love you,Mercedes.'' ''I just want you to know.'' ''That I'm always here for anything you want to talk about.'' ''Never be afraid to tell me anything.'' Sam held her tight. ''I love you too,Sam.'' ''I want ever keep anything from you again.'' Sam picked Mercedes up. Gently laying here on her back. He climbed in between her legs. Making sweet love.

The next morning. Sam and Mercedes woke up. From their sex crazed high last night. Took a shower together. After headed to the living room. Where they left their friends last night. ''What in the world?'' Mercedes laughed. Sam shook his head. Artie was now on the floor. Out of his wheel chair. Sugar was now asleep in it with her bra and panties on. Both Santana and Brittany were hugged up the couch damn near naked. Rachel and Finn were laying on the rug next to each other damn near naked too. Puck was asleep with his shirt off Quinn laying on top of him. Mike had his shirt and pants of. He was asleep in his boxers. Tine had her head in his crouch. The only people who were fully dressed. Kurt and Blaine. Let's go cook some breakfast for these fools. '' And,I know my baby is hungry.'' Sam grabbed Mercedes hand walking towards the kitchen. The group finally got up after there drunken spin the bottle night. None of them really remembered what the hell happen. They had finished off the two bottles of vodka Mercedes and Sam had as a house warming gift from his parents. ''So,you guys good now?'' Puck asked with mouth full of grits. Sitting down at the dinner table with everyone. ''Yeah,Puck me and Mercy are find.'' Sam said kissing Mercedes softly on the lips. ''Oh,we know you're fine.'' ''Cause,we heard you two fucking last night!'' ''Damn,Sam you already put a baby in her.'' ''You trying to make more babies trouty mouth?'' Santana teased. ''Did she just call me trouty mouth?'' Every one laughed,but Sam. He just covered his lips. Trying to hide them. ''Aw,babe I love you trouty lips.'' Mercedes pinched his cheeks. After breakfast the gang left. Now Sam and Mercedes were home alone in peace for now. Sam still had Anthony on his mind. They next time he saw him his ass was a dead man. ''Sammy.'' Mercedes brought him from his thoughts. ''What are you thinking about?'' ''You us the future.'' ''I can't wait to spend it with you.'' Mercedes snuggled up next to Sam. He held her close...


	7. I'll Never Leave You

It was now 3 months later. Mercedes is 6 months pregnant. And,had gained over 40 pounds. She hadn't been feeling pretty lately. When she was pregnant with Shayden Mercedes self-esteem was low. Shane didn't help to make her feel any better. He barely was home. He even came late to his sons birth. But,Sam is different. He truly loves Mercedes and don't about her weight. Whether she pregnant are not. Mercedes still is self curious about her looks. She always has been. And,Sam's new art partner in his class wasn't helping out. Mercedes confidence at all! Her name is Stephanie Lewis. A 22 year old blonde women. With blue eyes and a skinny frame. Mercedes was annoyed,jealous and pissed. That Sam was spending soo much time with Stephanie. Which she should've not been. Stephanie is Sam's art partner and nothing more. But,Mercedes insecurities were getting the best of her. Mercedes had a long day. She was tired and soar all she wanted was for Sam to be home. In bed with her holding her tight. But,instead he was out. With that skinny bitch. Mercedes was fired up and Sam was going to feel her wrath when he got home. Sam finally got home he was in a great mode. He had just gotten great news on a offer to work at a huge comic company. They loved his drawings,sketches,painting. This was a big deal. Sam would be making great money for his family. ''Babe!'' Sam said excitedly. Mercedes was in full attack mode. ''Where the hell have you been Sam?!'' She snapped at him rubbing her belly. Trying not to get to worked up. Sam frowned. ''I was out working with Stephanie and''…. ''Sam can you not mention her name.'' Mercedes rolled her eyes. Mercedes ruined his mode and good news. Sam just went to bed. He didn't want to fight not to night. Mercedes felt bad about going off on Sam last night. She couldn't help it. Being big and pregnant. And,your boyfriend is out with a attractive younger women. Mercedes was envious. Taking her stress out on Sam.

Sam loved Mercedes. But,he was getting more and more angry and annoyed with her attitude. To the point and would stay out late and hopes that she was asleep already. He would just stay longer hours working on his art designs. It calmed him. Before heading home to the crazy hormonal storm called Mercedes. When he got home Mercedes had cooked a full course meal. ''Wow,Mercy this is great!'' He said chowing down on the dinner. ''Your Welcome.'' Mercedes smiled back. ''Sam,I sorry I've been acting crazy lately.'' ''Just this pregnancy got my hormones all out of whack.'' Mercedes said sadly. That was half the truth. Most of her lashing out at Sam. Had to do with her jealousy of Stephanie. But,she didn't want to tell Sam that. Sam nodded his head. Swallowing his food. Mercedes it's okay. ''I know being pregnant can't be easy.'' ''I love you and when you're screaming at me.'' Sam gave Mercedes his famous lopsided grin. After dinner they watched a movie together. Which turned into a make out session. That led to the bedroom. Sam was horny he and Mercedes hadn't had sex weeks. Mercedes didn't feel sexy at all every since she put on the extra pounds. Sam don't care about weight Mercedes put on. He just wanted sex. Mercedes is perfect,beautiful,gorgeous in his eyes. He treasures her body. Sam kissed Mercedes from her neck down to her ever so growing belly. Mercedes stiffen up. Pushing Sam away. ''What's wrong?'' Sam asked confused. ''I'm just not in the mode.'' ''Can we just spoon tonight?'' It took everything in Sam not to scream. He was hard asa rock. And,Mercedes wasn't gonna give him none. Sam had to excuse himself to the bathroom. To rub more than just one out. He got back in bed holding Mercedes as she fell asleep in his arms.

And,Mercedes insanity continued for the next couple of days. Sam really didn't want to bring Stephanie to the house. But,their art assignment was too important. Sam needed this grade. He is close to graduating from community college. Soon as Sam graduates. He is going to take the job offer. And,finally tell Mercedes the great news about the job opportunity. Which he been wanted to tell her. Mercedes killed his great mode. She still had a rotten mode these two weeks. Sam loves Mercedes. He figured her being pregnant was effecting her hormones are something. So,he didn't read too much into Mercedes antics. ''Wow,this is a nice house Sam.'' Stephanie smiled. Taking a seat on the couch. Laying the art supplies down on the coffee table. ''Thanks,Steph.'' ''So,I'm kinda hungry.'' ''I'm gonna go fix a bowl of popcorn.'' ''And,grab some drinks.'' Sam got up and headed for the kitchen to fix the snacks. Mercedes opened the door with Shayden walking in. He eyes shot daggers towards Stephanie. She was giving her the death look. Stephanie noticed and was confused by Mercedes hostility. ''Shay baby go up stairs change and do your homework.'' Shayden did as told. Heading up the stairs. Sam walked back into the living room holding the snacks. ''Babe,your home!'' Sam walked over to Mercedes going in for a kiss. Mercedes turned her face away. Sam feeling with hurt by her rejection. But,he played it off. ''Why is she her Sam?'' Sam had enough of Mercedes rude fucking attitude pregnant or not. Fucking crazy hormones and all. ''Mercy,there's no need to be rude.'' ''Stephanie and I were just working on own assignment!'' Sam snapped at Mercedes. ''Whatever Sam do you!'' Mercedes said walking away her 6 months pregnant belly slowing her down.

''What the fuck is that supposed to mean Mercedes?!'' Sam had to stop himself from saying something he would regret. He bit down on his lips. Taking a deep breath. He turned to Stephanie. ''I'm sorry,but were going to have to get this assignment done tomorrow.'' ''Mercy,isn't usually like this it's just''…. Sam tried to apologized for Mercedes rudeness. ''I understand,Sam she's pregnant and you're spending all this time with another women.'' ''Yeah,but nothing is going on between you and I.'' Sam to Stephanie. ''Yeah,and nothing want happen I'm not a man stealer.'' ''Plus,your not my type.'' Sam was kinda offended. ''Don't get me wrong.'' ''Your hot and very attractive,but I love vagina and you don't have one so''…. ''Wait,you're a lesbian?!'' Sam was caught off guard. ''Yup,100% gay!'' ''Is that a problem?'' She asked. ''Nope I mean lesbians are cool and hot!'' Sam smirked. Stephanie shook her head. ''Just like a guy.'' ''See you tomorrow Sam.'' Stephanie collected her things and left. Sam head for his and Mercedes bedroom. You finally finished with your little partner. Mercedes said sarcastically. Sam just started to undress. Mercedes has gotten on his last nerve. And,tonight she was going to stop this damn drama. ''Sam.'' ''What the hell are you doing?!'' Mercedes watched him and all his naked glory.'' Climbing in bed towards her. Sam kissed Mercedes passionately. Grabbing her full breast. She moaned. ''I'm going to make love to you tonight.'' ''Okay.'' Mercedes just nodded she was in a dazed. Sam undressed Mercedes. She wrapped the covers around her body tightly. He pulled them off. She didn't want to make eye contact with Sam. To self conscience. ''Look at me Mercy.'' ''Stop pushing me away.'' ''I love you soo much.'' ''I can't.'' She cried. ''Why?'' ''I don't feel sexy.'' ''My body looks a mess.'' ''I've gained all this weight.'' ''And,I'm fat!'' Mercedes balling the tears falling down. Sam wiped the falling tears away. From Mercedes beautiful,but troubled face.

''Don't say those mean things about yourself.'' ''Mercedes Evans you are sexy,curvy,beautiful face and dull eyes.'' ''With nice breast and a big round ass!'' Sam started to kiss on her neck. ''Um,did you just say Evans?'' ''Yeah,I did your going to be my wife.'' ''Get used to the name babe.'' Sam gently opened Mercedes legs. Positioning himself on top of her. Careful not to put any of his weight on her pregnant belly. Sam stroked himself. Getting hard. Sam pushed his full length inside Mercedes worm. She screamed in pleasure. ''Yes,Mercy.'' ''Scream for me!'' Sam started to move in and out. Each stroke he would go inside her giving Mercedes his full length. Every inch of her. Balls deep. ''Fuck,Mercy you feel soo good!'' ''God you just don't know!'' He moan picking up speed. ''Sam I'm going to cum!'' ''Cum for me baby.'' Sam went deeper. Mercedes squeezed his ass cheeks as she came hard. ''Beautiful babe.'' He whispered in her ear. Pulling out. Sam's dick drenched in his cum and Mercedes juices. ''Fuck,babe we got soo wet together.'' Sam glared at her intensely. Looking down at the mess they made. Mercedes shyly bowed down her head. ''I'll get us some towels to clean ourselves.'' Sam kissed Mercedes on the lips. Rushing off to the bathroom. Sam came back with two warm towels. He helped Mercedes get clean. Then changed the bed seats. They fell asleep for a few hours. Only to wake up and have sex again. This time Sam wanted Mercedes on top. He wanted to view her beautiful face and body. While she rode him. She told her how sexy she was. It helped. Mercedes felt more confident. They were so sex crazed that. Both Mercedes and Sam forgot to check on Shayden. It was pretty late to. Sam went to Shayden room. He was knocked out sleep in bed. Mercedes had already feed him before coming home so she didn't have to worry about that. Sam came back to bed. ''He's sleeping soundly in his bed,Mercy.'' ''That's great.'' Mercedes said snuggling up to Sam. Sam caressed Mercedes curly hair. She rubbed circled across his wash board abs. ''Stephanie is a lesbian.'' Sam blurted out. Mercedes laughed. ''What's soo funny?'' Sam asked. ''Well,I was kinda jealous of her and thought she was a threat.'' Mercedes confused. ''Babe,how many times do I have to tell you.'' ''I love you.'' ''I'm not gonna cheat on you.'' ''I'm in this relationship for the long hall.'' ''And,I can't wait for the baby to finally get here!'' Sam told Mercedes looking at her. ''I know Sam.'' ''I love you too.'' ''I just was acting like a bitch.'' Mercedes pouted. ''No,your not a bitch.'' ''Don't ever call yourself that!'' Sam grabbed her face kissing her lips. Snuggled up to each other. They got the best ever had in weeks. Morning came. It started off with a little morning sex. Shower together. Than Mercedes had to get Shayden. Ready for school. Everything was peaceful for now.

Mercedes and Stephanie were cool now. Sam actually was getting a little jealous. Of how Stephanie and Mercedes were so close now. Mercedes would tease. Him. Saying stuff like Stephanie was a beautiful girl. ''If,I were single and into girls.'' She shrugged. Snacking on her peanut better and pickles. Which was gross,but a pregnant women craving kicks in. They'll eat the craziest stuff. ''Oh,Really?'' Sam smirked. Nibbling on Mercedes neck. Grabbing her ass. ''Well,can Stephanie do this to you?'' Sam pulled down Mercedes sweats and panties. Licking his lips. Sucking on her lips. ''Oh!'' Was all Mercedes got out. Sam was sucking,licking and eating Mercedes out like he had been. Stuck on an island. And,was staved for months. '''You taste soo fucking good,Mercy.'' Mercedes grabbed Sam's blonde locks. Pushing his head further to her core. Sam sucked,licked and ate even harder. Until,he made her cum hard. Mercedes climax. Screaming Sam's name. Her thighs clinched around Sam's neck. Well,he rubbed on her 6 months pregnant belly. Mercedes soak Sam face mouth and lips with her juices. She finally unclenched her legs from around Sam's neck. He hovered over Mercedes. Just staring into her eyes. ''What?'' She asked him breathless. ''You're beautiful and your the love of my life.'' Mercedes started to cry. Turning her face away. ''Babe,don't cry.'' ''I hate when you cry.'' ''Please don't do that,Mercy.'' Sam begged. ''I just never felt soo love by a man.'' ''Even when I was with Shane.'' ''He never made me feel the way you do.'' Mercedes sniffed. ''Mercedes.'' ''I'm a man that appreciates a good women.'' ''And,Mercedes Evans you are a good women.'' Mercedes smiled brightly at Sam still calling her Evans. ''Yes,Mercedes you will be an Evan's mark my word!''Sam and Mercedes made love until they couldn't anymore. They woke up in each other arms. ''Good morning,babe.'' Sam kissed Mercedes on the lips. Mercedes kissed him back. ''So,I was thinking about having a dinner friday.'' ''And,invite all our friends.'' ''That sounds good,but what for?'' ''Well,my Mercy.'' ''I have a big announcement and would love for everyone to be there.'' ''Tell me now?'' Mercedes pouted. ''Nope,my love you'll have to wait.''

Sam and Mercedes were invited to dinner by Stephanie and her new girlfriend. ''So,how many kids you guys having?'' Justine asked. Stephanie's girlfriend. ''Well,I was thinking maybe 10 or 12!'' Sam blurted out. Before Mercedes could say anything. ''Um,who the hell pushing out all them damn kids tho?!'' Mercedes looked at Sam like he was crazy. ''I was joking Mercy.'' Sam kissed her cheek. ''Maybe 13 then I'll be satisfied.'' ''Good luck with those 13 kids.'' Mercedes joked back. ''Oh,you don't want 13 babies with my babies?'' Sam gave Mercedes an adorable pout. ''4 take it are leave it.'' Mercedes kissed his pouted lips. Sam deepened the kiss. Then released. Their lips with a smacking sound. ''Okay,it's a deal four kids.'' ''I'll take it.'' Sam smirked. ''You are such a goofball.'' Mercedes joked pinching his cheeks. ''Aww,two are soo cute and perfect together!'' Stephanie smiled at the loving couple in front her. As,she held her girlfriend hand. ''So…how did you guys meet?'' Mercedes ask Stephanie and Justine. ''Well,we were at a party.'' ''I thought she was strikingly gorgeous.'' Justine smiled at Stephanie. ''But,I actually made the first move.'' ''When I walked up to Justine and asked her to dance.'' ''After that,the rest is history.'' Stephanie smiled at Justine. ''How long you guys been together?'' ''6 months.'' They both answered. Sam found Stephanie and Justine adorable together. Which was weird most guys would be like. Cool you guys are two hot lesbians. And,try to have a threesome with them or some crazy sex fantasy. Sam wasn't like that at all. Plus,after falling for Mercedes the last thing on his mind was worrying about another women. He only had eyes for his love Mercedes. In becoming a father has really matured Sam in a way he never thought he would. He now thinks about providing for his family and being the best boyfriend and hopefully future husband to Mercedes. Sam was lost in his thoughts when Justine asked. How did you guys meet? Sam and Mercedes looked at each other with a nervous glare. As,if they were telling each other. Well,this is gonna be a longer story to tell. But,before Sam and Mercedes could say anything. Shane and home wrecker Katy…..

''Why can't I just enjoy a nice dinner with my man and some new friends.'' ''Without running into drama lord?'' Mercedes said to herself. As,Shane walked over to the table with that hoe Katy. Sam was staring daggers at both Shane and Katy. Sam fist were clinched. Really to knock Shane's lights out. Sam and Shane still had bad blood between one another. And,that would never ever change. Sam was really for round 2 with Shane. Public place or not. ''Cede's just wanted to say hey.'' Shane said holding Katy's hand. ''Well,Shane you said hey now bye.'' Mercedes said blushing Shane off. She really didn't want to look at him of his slut. ''No need to be a rude pregnant bitch!'' Katy snapped at Mercedes. ''Watch your fucking mouth.'' ''Don't talk to Mercy like that!'' Sam snapped at Katy. ''Don't scream at Katy little boy.'' ''Learn your place before I have to put you in it!'' Shane snapped at Sam. Sam leaped out his chair. Ready to fight. He was feed up with Shane. And,they had unfinished business. ''Sam!'' ''Please don't.'' Mercedes grabbed his hand. It took everything in Sam not to swing on Shane. Because,he deserved a good ass whipping. For one constantly disrespecting Mercedes. And,not keeping Katy in check. Besides,he's never really there for Shayden. Sam is basically Shayden's father now. Picking your son up on the weekends and throwing your money at him isn't parenting. The past six months Shane has been a complete to his slut over his own son yet again! Stephanie and Justine didn't say a word. But,they could see that Shane and Katy were nothing trash. ''Look can you just go Shane and take your pet with you?'' Mercedes over the foulness rubbing her belly. Trying to come herself. ''Pet?'' ''That's better than being fat cow!'' Katy laughed at her own dig at Mercedes. ''Hey,why don't you shut the hell up and leave before I slap the shit out of you!'' Stephanie said getting all in Katy's face. ''Who the hell are you?'' Katy asked confused to why Stephanie even was talking to her. Stephanie hand went flying across Katy's face. ''You don't listen leave bitch!'' Sam and Mercedes were stunned by Stephanie slap to Katy. But,didn't disapprove. ''Can you control you ignorant friends?'' Shane glared at Mercedes. Helping Katy up from the restaurant floor. Everyone looking at the altercation. ''Bye,Shane.'' Mercedes smirked as he shamefully huge his head down walking out the restaurant with Katy. ''Thanks.'' Mercedes told Stephanie. ''Girl,no problem the bitch was running her mouth talking shit.'' ''And,couldn't even back it up!'' After dinner They said their goodbyes to Stephanie and Justine. Heading to bed after they paid the babysitter for watching Shayden. Who was in bed asleep. They climbed in bed tiredly the dinner was nice,but Shane and Katy drained them. ''Babe,what a night huh?'' Sam said jokingly kissing Mercedes on the neck caressing her belly. ''Yeah,but can we not eve talk about it?'' Mercedes said snuggling her head into her pillow. Sam rested his head in the crock of her neck. ''I love you babe.'' Sam deep voice sending chills down her spin. ''I love you too,now let's get some rest''….


	8. Jones Vs Evan's

''Sammy we have to stop!'' Mercedes moaned has Sam continued to thrust hitting her ''G'' spot. Sam had grabbed Mercedes from behind and sneaked off to laundry room. It was the closest room Sam could think of. For a little quickie before all the guess arrived for Mercedes baby shower. ''Sam''….Mercedes moaned again he just thrusted deeper and a little faster. But,not too fast. He was sure to be careful. Not to hurt Mercedes and the baby. And,being 8 months pregnant having sex was kind of tricky. But,it didn't stop Sam neither Mercedes. From enjoying the pleasure of making love to one another. A knock came to the laundry door. It was Shayden. ''Mom,Auntie Santana and Brittany are here!'' Sam was on the verge of blowing is load. So,he was tongue tied. And,thanking the heavens he locked the laundry door. That would've been a great site for Shayden to walk in on his mom getting pounded by his stepdad 8 months pregnant. ''Okay,Shay tell them mommy and Sam will be right out!'' When Shayden finally left from by the laundry door. Sam could finally cum. He hissed in pleasure. Tenderly biting down on Mercedes bare shoulder. Mercedes planted sweet kisses on his plump lips. Sam pulled out grabbing a fresh towel out the clean clothes basket. Cleaning himself off before pulling his boxers and pants back up. He helped Mercedes clean herself up before. They finally left the laundry room. Walking out holding hands. Most of their friends if not all of them had now arrived. Giving the two love birds dirty looks. Mercedes and Sam shrugged them off. ''Y'all are too nasty!'' Santana teased. Mercedes looked all shy like she didn't know what Santana was talking about. Sam on the other hand. Owned it. He didn't care his friends knew they were getting it in. While,they waited for them to finished screwing. ''Hey,my bro knows how to please his lady.'' ''What's wrong with giving hot mama that d….''' 'Ha,Puck!'' ''There's a child in the room.'' ''Oh,Sorry my bad.'' Puck held his hand to his mouth. Shayden was clueless to what the hell was going on anyway. Mercedes told her son to go grab a snack and wait for Stevie and Stacey to arrive. The Evan's and Jones were among tho's to attend.

''Babe,I'm gonna go talk with the guys for a sec.'' Sam kissed Mercedes on the lip. Caressing her swollen belly bending down kissing it. Mercedes smiled down at him. Rubbing her small hands in his grown out blonde locks. Sam finally made it to the food and snack table. Where all the guys were handing and chowing down. ''Oh,there is the baby daddy!'' Sam friends joked. ''Ha ha!'' Sam laughed. Looking over at Mercedes who was busy chatting it up with all her girlfriends across the room. ''So,you ready to be a daddy?'' Artie asked. ''Well,I'm already one.'' Shayden is like my son. ''Wow,man I actually admire you for taking care of a kid.'' ''That's not suers tho.'' Puck said eating chips off his plate. ''I love him like he's my own.'' ''So,I have no problem taking care of another man's child.'' Sam shrugged sipping on his punch. ''You're a good man.'' Mike placed his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam nodded along with his famous smirk. ''Okay,enough of all the bromance stuff!'' ''Who's the pregnancy sex?!'' Puck! Kurt looked at him with a disgust look. Walking off to go hang with the ladies. Blaine choked on his soda. Getting caught off guard by Puck's randomness and bluntness. Finn shook his head. Sam was used of it. He has basically known Puck since they were teens. Nothing surprised by Puck antics. ''So,are you gonna spill?'' Puck asked Sam in a annoyed tone. ''Dude,I'm not gonna tell you about Mercy and I sex life pregnant or not!'' Sam told Puck. ''Oh,come on I always tell you about the freaky stuff Quinn and I does!'' ''Yeah,it's kinda gross.'' ''I been told you to stop that btw.'' Sam said talking a bite out of his finger sandwich. Which one wasn't enough. He had to eat like 10 of those things to get full. The guys continued to joke around. Sam loved hanging with his guy friends.

''Girl you about ready to pop!'' Santana said to Mercedes sipping on her wine. ''Thanks,Santana for making feel fat.'' Mercedes joked. ''Girl you know I love you.'' ''And,you knew I don't give my love out freely.'' Santana told Mercedes. ''Love you too,Satan.'' Mercedes winked at Santana. Santana blow her a kiss. While,Brittany rested her head on Santana shoulder. ''So,how's the hormones been?'' Quinn asked knowing Mercedes has be struggling with the mod swings. Her whole pregnancy. ''They have been slowing down lately.'' ''Maybe it's because I'm like a month away from giving birth.'' Mercedes was thankful to Quinn. She would call Quinn when she was upset and Sam wasn't any help. He just didn't get Mercedes was just going thru the natural motions of being pregnant and hormonal. Mercedes loved calling Quinn up. Quinn always says the right things at the right time. Making Mercedes feel 10x better. About her rudeness. ''I'm soo happy for you and Sam!'' ''I can't wait to have children with Finn you I….'' ''Rachel were here for Mercy and Sam remember.'' ''Not to hear you ramble about your future kids with Finn.'' Tina cut Rachel off before she bores everyone to death. ''Yeah,good luck with the new baby and all.'' ''I never really wanted to be a mother.'' ''I don't know I feel becoming a mom makes you kinda old.'' ''Besides who wants to buy babies when you can buy stuff!'' Sugar said chewing on her gum. ''Um,Sugar you can't buy a baby?'' Rachel looking at her confused as everyone else did. ''Well,I would that what rich people do.'' ''I'm not popping out no baby.'' ''Not from this pretty lady.'' Sugar pointed to her privates. Causing,everyone to laugh. Mercedes held her belly laughing so hard at her friends. She really loves them and the bond they share. Was now stronger than ever.

The doorbell rung. Sam went to answer it. He was all smiles until he saw Mercedes father. Sam frowned immediately. But,he did flash a brought smile to Meredith Jones. As,he reached his arms out to her. ''Oh,Sam.'' ''How's it been?!'' They embraced each other for a hug. ''Everything is going.'' ''It's soo good to see you!'' Sam released their hug. Luther giving him a glare. Sam didn't even bother to say a word to Luther. Luther can be mad all he wants. Nothing is gonna stop Sam and Mercedes from being together. So,if Mercedes dad would never accept him. As,his son in law Sam wasn't gonna harp over it. Sam walked in the living room. ''Mercy,guess who's here!" He moved a side. Mercedes saw her parents. She was soo happy. Moving as fast as she could giving her parents the biggest hugs and kisses. Mercedes messed her parents soo much. The last time she saw them things were tense to saw the less. But,she always talked to them. Even when she was pissed at her parents. At the moment. She was still a little mad at her dad. For the way he treated Sam. Since this was about celebrating her and Sam's new life together as parents. She wanted all of her family and friends to be there. The drama could hold off for a later date. All of Mercedes and Sam said there hello's to Mercedes parents. While,Mercedes and her parents were having a little talk. Shayden walked over to see his grandparents. They were soo happy to see their grandchild. Sam smiled at the Jones family. Letting them have their moment. The door bell rung again. Sam opened the door. He was rushed by two little hype kids. His younger sister and brother. Stacey and Stevie. ''Alright you two let Sammy breathe.'' Mary told her two youngest kids. The with Dwight right by her side. The Evan's had finally arrived. Sam couldn't be anymore happy to see his family. He missed them dearly. The shower was going to be interesting. ''The Jones and Evan's finally under one roof together.'' Sam thought to himself.

''Mercy!'' Stacey and Stevie cheered. Running towards Mercedes hugging her for dear life. Meredith and Luther were shocked at how comfortable these two little kids were with their daughter. They both looked at each other. As,their daughter embraced these two unknown children. ''Oh,I've missed you guys soo much!'' Mercedes hugged Stacey and Stevie as much as her 8 months pregnant belly would allow. ''We missed you two Mercy!'' They both smiled at Mercedes. ''Woah,you two can I have back my fiance back?'' Sam teased his two younger sibling. Walking up with his parents by his side. Luther and Meredith's hands turned quick we they heard Sam call their daughter his fiance. But,didn't utter a word. Towards Sam's comment. Mercedes wasn't surprised by Sam claiming her as his fiance. Eventho,they weren't engaged yet. Because,they were madly in love. Marriage was definitely the next step in their relationship for sure. ''Hey,Stevie and Stacey why don't you to.'' ''Go and play the playstation 4 with Shayden for a bit.'' Same told his younger siblings. ''Cool,Shayden you got a PS4?!'' Stevie's eyes lite up. ''Yup,Sam just brought it for me!'' Shayden smiled up at Sam. Sam roughed up his curly hair. Giving his stepson a smile. The kids ran off the go play. While,the Sam's and Mercedes parents finally meant for the first. ''Oh,shit this is gonna be messy.'' Santana said whispering to her friends as they all watched. It was no secret that Mercedes parents,well Mercedes father wasn't fond of Sam. ''This is totally gonna get ugly.'' Tina whispered to Mike. ''Let's hope it don't babe.'' ''This is supposed to be a celebration of Mercedes and Sam welcoming their baby.'' Mike rubbed Tina's shoulder nervously. ''Welp,I need a beer and some popcorn.'' ''Cause,I got a feeling we are gonna witness a fight scene out of the movies!'' Puck said looking on. Quinn just shook her head at Puck. But,truth be told. She agreed with what he was saying. Shit was gonna get crazy.

Sam wrapped his arms around Mercedes snuggling his face in her neck. It was natural for him to just be under Mercedes. He really didn't care that Luther was staring dangers at him. Mercedes cleared her throat. Um,mom….dad this is Sam parents. Mary and Dwight Evans. Mercedes introduced them. ''Hello,we're The Evan's.'' Mary smiled giving Meredith a tight hug. Which caught her off guard. By Mary's freeness and personality. While,Mary hugged Meredith. Dwight offered a hand shake to Luther which is accepted. A little annoyed by Sam's parents already. Dwight sense Luther off putting attitude towards his son and them. But,Dwight wasn't gonna say anything. This day was about Sam and Mercedes celebrating the baby. And,Dwight was soo happy that this was is his first grandchild. He really couldn't wait to hold her and spoil her rotten. Just the thought of meeting his first grandchild got him all happy and warm inside. Sam kissed and nibbled on Mercedes neck. Whispering sweet nothings in her ear. She giggled. ''Okay,down boy you already put one baby in me.'' Mercedes whispered back joking. ''Yeah,but I'm trying to give you like 15 more kids!'' Sam squeezed Mercedes ass. Mercedes playfully slapped his hand away. Walking away to go join friends and family. To play fun activities Kurt came up with. He did plan. Mercedes whole baby shower party. Kurt felt it was only right since he is the godfather/uncle of Sam and Mercedes baby. Luther came walking over to Sam who was helping himself to some snacks at the snack table. Sam immediately got nerves. Swallowing the decorative cupcake whole. ''So,when are you gonna drop this charade''…. ''And,leave my daughter alone?'' Luther asked Sam in the most calm,but threatening manner. Sam wasn't afraid of Mercedes dad. He wasn't gonna be bullied. ''Well,Sir I have no ideal what charade you're talking about.'' ''But,I assure you that I love your daughter with all my heart.'' Sam stood his ground.

''It doesn't look like Mr. Jones and Sam are having a father in law and son in law loving conversation.'' A slightly tipsy Sugar drunkly shouted out. Everyone directed their attention to Luther pointing his finger at Sam then grabbing him by his shirt. That's when Dwight got up from his sit. ''Hey,take your damn hands off my son!'' Dwight demanded Luther. ''This can't be happening!'' Mercedes blow out a flustered gasp. As,she Meredith,Mary and everyone else walked over to the uncalled for altercation. ''How about you mind your damn business!'' Luther shouted at Dwight in anger. ''Your son is going to ruin my daughter life and future!'' ''Dad can you please not do this.'' Mercedes begged her father to just let it go. ''No,Mercedes your better than this and him.'' ''No,dad I'm not.'' ''You want me to be soo perfect.'' ''Well,news flash I'm not.'' ''Sam is the best thing to happen to me in years.'' ''Do you know what's it like to be married to a man who don't give a shit about you?!'' ''Shane wasn't good for me.'' ''I was dead inside.'' ''He cheated on me most of our marriage and was barely a father to Shayden!'' Mercedes fought back tears,but they came running down her face. ''Babe,don't cry I'm here.'' Sam gave Luther a look that could turn a person into stone. Walking away from him. Holding Mercedes in his arms as she cried. ''You should be ashamed of yourself!'' Dwight got in Luther face. ''You don't want to try Mr. Evans believe me.'' ''Walk away.'' Luther brushed off Dwight angry body language. ''And,what if I don't?!'' Dwight challenged Luther pushed Dwight first. ''Oh,fuck here we go!'' Santana said. Anticipating the fight. ''Luther!'' Meredith glared at him in disbelief. ''Dad you're taking this too far!'' Mercedes shouted at him. Sam really wanted to knock Luther off his high horse. But,he didn't cause he was Mercedes father. Any other man would be got their ass beat. Sam had a temper,but he wasn't gonna fight his girlfriend father even if he wanted too. But,Dwight on the other hand had enough. Mary rushed over to her husband after being pushed by Luther. He told her to stand back. Mary knew what that meant. She tried to stop Dwight,but she knew when he was pissed his temper was know stopping it.

Dwight didn't say a word. He just delivered a impacting blow to Luther face. Luther went flying into the desert table. Everyone was shocked. But,knew Luther deserved it. ''Damn.'' Was all everyone could say. Dwight was about to beat the living stew out of Luther. But,Sam,Puck and Mike held him back. ''Dad,calm down.'' Sam had to take Dwight outside to calm down. Mercedes and Meredith checked on Luther. He was knocked out for a few sec's,but came to. Blaine,Kurt and Artie. Helped the ladies out getting Luther to the guest room. Luther was no small man. Over 6 feet tall and still out of it from Dwight's punch to the face. All of Sam and Mercedes friends said there good byes. Mercedes felt bad that her friends had to see her dad and father in law get in to a fight. Like they were high school kids at a school dance. But,of course her friends actually thought the fight was funny and the highlight of the evening. Luckily Shayden,Stacey and Stevie were to busy with playing video games upstairs. That they had no clue what happen between Luther and Dwight. Mercedes was happy to know they they didn't see the fight. Now that wouldn't been hard to explain why her dad. Shayden's grandfather and Stevie and Stacey's father was fighting each other in the first place. After all the chaos was over. Mercedes took herself a warm soaking bath. Sam walked in the bathroom got undress to join her. ''Wow,what a crazy baby shower.'' Sam joked. Mercedes gave him a half smile. ''Are you mad at me,Mercy?'' He asked not knowing what the response would be. ''No,babe I'm not mad at you.'' ''You did nothing wrong my father is an ass for acting like this.'' Mercedes said with a sad look on her face. 'Everything gonna be fine.'' Sam caressed her belly kissing it. The bath relaxed Mercedes. She laid in bed. Sam snuggled up to her. She really did love him. And,couldn't wait to start this new family and life with Sam. Mercedes knew her father behavior was unacceptable and this couldn't continue. She would have a talk with him. And,when it happens. It's going to be one on one. Either he accept Sam into their family or she would cut her father off. Because,there was no way she was leaving Sam. Just,because her father disapproved…..


	9. Sunday Dinner

''Morning,babe.'' Sam whispered in Mercedes ear. Kissing her tenderly on the neck. Mercedes smiled yawning opening her eyes. Turning her face Sam. Mercedes never could understand how. Sam still looked so damn gorgeous and sexy in the morning. He's like a damn model. His pictures should be posted everywhere for all eyes to see. Mercedes smirked. ''What?!'' Sam asked Mercedes. Curious to what Mercedes was thinking. '''You're just really beautiful.'' Mercedes said shyly turning her head. Sam gently grabbed Mercedes face. 'No,Mercy you're beautiful.'' ''I'm just really grateful that you choose me.'' ''To spend the rest of you're life with.'' ''Because,I can't be without you.'' ''Mercedes Jones you mean everything to me.'' ''I will love you forever.'' Sam got choked up. Mercedes wiped away his falling tears. ''Sigh,babe it's okay.'' ''I will always love you.'' ''Your in my heart Sam Evans.'' ''You promise,you want leave me?'' Sam held Mercedes resting his head on her chest. He could hear her heartbeat. His hand rubbing soft circles. On Mercedes 8 months pregnant belly. Mercedes knew why Sam broke down. All this drama and stress. With her father. Not accepting Sam. It just had to stop. This isn't good. Especially for Mercedes who was pregnant. And,so close to giving birth at any moment now. The chaos building between her father,Sam and now her father in law. It had to be put to and end. Mercedes was going to talk with her father. But,what she was planning on doing next. Would bring on drama,stress,chaos all at once. Mercedes knew even thinking about this was crazy. Having a family dinner with the Jones and Evan's. But,inviting Shane and extending and open invite to Katy. This was insane. Mercedes knew this. But,still it had to be done.

Both Mercedes and Sam got dressed. Headed down to the kitchen. Holding hands. Everyone was already in the kitchen eating breakfast. That Meredith and Mary cooked. Well,except Luther. He refused to come down for breakfast. And Meredith told him. That if he choose to stay upstairs in his guest room. Then don't count on her to bring him any food. ''Well,looked who finally joined us.'' Mary joked. Everyone at the table smiled towards Sam and Mercedes. Except Dwight he averted them. Reading the sunday paper. Both Mercedes and Sam noticed Dwight purposely avoiding them. Mercedes walked over to Dwight side of the table taking a sit next to him. While Sam grabbed them something to eat. ''Good morning!'' Mercedes offered Dwight a bright smile. He finally turned his head looked up. And gave Mercedes a smile that didn't reach his face. And back to reading the newspaper he went. Mercedes was annoyed. ''Shayden stop playing with your breakfast.'' ''Yes mom.'' He answered back. Mercedes grabbed the paper from Dwight hands. He looked at her again. ''Can we talk in private?'' She asked Dwight. Dwight nodded. ''Um,I want to talk to Dwight just for a moment.'' ''We'll be back.'' Mercedes told everyone grabbing her father in-law by the arm. The adults nodded along. The kids looked confused. But didn't ask any questions. ''Hey,kids after breakfast wanna play some video games on the PS4 with me?!'' Sam asked. Of the kids cheered. With a excited yes. Mary and Meredith shook their heads at Sam. He is such a big kid at heart.

Before Mercedes could utter a word. ''I'm so sorry for coming to your home. ''And then getting into a fight with your father.'' ''Like we're teens at some party.'' ''I'm just so disappointed with myself.'' Dwight held his head down in shame. ''You don't need to apologize.'' ''Dwight.'' ''Sorry,dad.'' Mercedes corrected herself. When Dwight gave her a look. As if he was saying. I told you called me dad you are apart of the Evan's now. ''This is not only my home it's Sam's too.'' ''And my dad was so disrespectful towards him.'' ''I'm not mad that you had to literally not some manners into him.'' My dad needs to understand that I love Sam and he loves me. ''We are going to be together.'' ''Either he accepts it.'' ''Are I'll will have to cut him from my life.'' ''And that will truly hurt the most.'' ''I want my dad to be in my life,Shayden's and his new granddaughter's when she's born.'' ''But,the hate,drama and negativity has to stop.'' ''It's just too much and uncalled for.'' ''I just want to be happy with Sam and start my new family.'' ''Mercedes to a deep breathe.'' ''Mercedes,Mary,Stacey,Stevie and I accept and love you.'' ''No matter what. Just know that.'' ''And if your father can't accept Sam.'' ''It's his lost.'' ''Sometimes in life the people closes to you are the one's that cause you the most grief and pain.'' So,if it comes to you letting your father go.'' ''Then you do what you feel is best.'' ''Eventually,Luther will see the error in his ways.'' ''Just hope it want be to late.'' ''For his sake.'' Mercedes hugged Dwight. Tears falling down her cheeks. ''It's okay.'' He rubbed her back softly.

Mercedes and Dwight finally made it back to the breakfast table. Mercedes sat down next to Sam. Dwight sat down next to Mary. Sam could see Mercedes was crying,because her cry were slightly red. He instantly looked at his father. With a look of. What the fuck did you say or do to her? Mercedes grabbed Sam's hand. Offering a light smile. ''You okay babe?'' He said kissing her on the shoulder. ''Yeah,I'm fine.'' ''Just had a lovely talk with my dad.'' Mercedes said looking at Dwight. Who was eating is breakfast now. Mary rubbed soft circles on the lower back of Dwight. She knew he needed her touch. She always made him feel better with her touch. Meredith didn't say a word. She just sipped on her coffee observing everyone behavior. After breakfast. Mary and Meredith cleaned the kitchen. Sam went off the play video games with the kids. Dwight went to the living room to watch some football. And Mercedes went to her room locked the door and called Shane. To invite him over for sunday dinner. But,not only Shane his slut mistress now his girlfriend Katy. She dialed his number. The phone rung. After several minutes. shane finally answered. ''Hello.'' ''Shane I want to asked you over for dinner.'' Shane looked at the number and did a double take surly this wasn't his ex-wife Mercedes Jones asking him over for sunday dinner. ''Um,Mercedes are you sick or something?'' ''I know pregnancy has it ups and downs,but this has to be a joke!'' ''Look Shane come over at 7 p.m. and bring Katy don't be late.'' Mercedes rolled her eyes hanging up her phone. Sam wanted to check on Mercedes to see if she wanted anything else. But,as soon as he tried to open the bedroom door it was locked. He instantly got worried. He banged on the door hard. Mercedes moved as fast as she could to open the door. Before Sam did something crazy like like down. Knowing him. She unlocked the door. ''Mercy why did you lock the door?!'' Sam was pissed. ''Sam I just wanted some time alone un-erupted.'' She said turning her back walking over to the bed laying down. Sam knew she was lying. ''Mercedes why are you lying to me?'' Sam said grabbing her cheeks gently looking into her eyes. Mercedes didn't was anytime. ''Sam I invited Shane and katy over for sunday dinner.'' She turned over so that her back was now facing Sam. ''You what?!'' Sam was fuming now. ''Mercedes look at me.'' When she didn't he demanded again. But,not so nice this time. ''I said fucking look out me Mercedes!'' ''Sam you don't talk to me like that.'' ''Then expect me to respond.'' ''Your being an ass right now! she said over her shoulder.'' ''Fuck it!'' Sam was about to get out bed an d leave. But,Mercedes quickly grabbed him from behind holding on to his waist. ''Mercedes let me go!'' Sam was not in the mode. ''No,please I only invited them because my father needs to see what a low life Shane is and his whore Katy is!'' ''I wanted to tell you.'' ''But,I knew you would try to stop me.'' ''And I need my father to see first hand.'' Mercedes cried. Sam released Mercedes arms from around him. Turning to face her.

''Why did you tell me?'' ''Yeah I would've been upset at first.'' ''But,then I would've understood.'' ''Why you invited Shane and Katy in the first place.'' Sam said rolling his eyes annoyed just thinking about those two. ''I just don't like fighting with you Sam.'' Mercedes lowered her head. Pouting her lips. Sam found it totally get. Sam rose Mercedes head with his finger tips. ''Mercy we're a couple in a serious relationship.'' ''There's going to be fights,but the making up is bonus.'' Sam said kissing Mercedes lips. Before Sam could deeper the kiss. Mercedes stop him. ''What,Mercy?'' ''Sam.'' She said in a soft voice. He looked at her with such admiration. ''Why do you always leave me.'' ''When we fight?'' ''Babe,I don't leave you.'' ''I just get angry and need some space.'' ''A couple of minutes alone and I'm fine.'' Sam started to kiss Mercedes on her neck. But,Mercedes wasn't finished with the conversation. ''I'm feeling a little insecure lately and I don't know maybe it's the damn hormones they drive me crazy.'' Mercedes admitted to Sam. ''Mercedes Evan's you have nothing to worry about.'' ''I love you and only you.'' ''I could never leave you the love of my life.'' ''And leave Shayden and my daughter hell no!'' ''Sam looked down at Mercedes 8 months pregnant belly.'' ''Evans huh?'' Mercedes smirked. ''Yes,Evans babe one day you'll be own by last name.'' ''Which will be Evans!'' ''Now can I have my way with you woman.'' Sam said in a seductive voice. Mercedes shook her head. ''Yes,you may.'' ''But,from the looks of it you already had your way with me.'' Mercedes pointed to her belly.'' ''Yeah,but I think Shay and little one would like more sisters and brothers in the future.'' ''Maybe a whole baseball team?'' Sam joked. 'Um,hell no I think not mister.'' ''Super sperm!'' Sam just captured Mercedes lips. The day had went by quite fast. It was now close to 8 p.m. No Shane in site. Mercedes wasn't surprised Shane was a no show. Everyone was enjoying dinner. Except Luther who hadn't spoken a word. Suddenly the door bell rung. Mercedes was about to get up. But,Sam beat her to the punch. ''I got it Mercy.'' Sam said kissing her on the head. Leaving the dinner table. Mercedes smiled back. Swallowing her dinner.

Sam opened the door. There stood Shane and his fluzzy lover Katy. ''Um,Cede's.'' ''I mean Mercedes invited Katy and I over for sunday dinner.'' ''Yes,I know.'' Sam said stepping aside. To let Shane and Katy step inside. Sam wanted soo bad to punch Shane in the face. And kick him and Katy asses out his house. But,he knew Mercedes invited them to dinner for a reason. Sam just didn't no the nature of Mercedes reasoning for inviting. These two bit scumbags into their home. Sam shut the door behind him. No saying a word. He begin walking. I guess Shane an d Katy got the memo. Because,they began to follow. As Sam and the guest arrived into the dinning room. Nobody said a word. At first. Then Meredith spoke. ''What is he doing here?'' ''And he brought his slu''…. ''Mom!'' Mercedes stopped her mother before she said could finish her sentence. Meredith was about to protest,but realized that her grandson and Stacey and Stevie were sill at the table. And no matter who Meredith truly feel. This shouldn't be discussed in front children. ''Daddy what are you doing here?'' Shane asked in the most innocent voice. ''Well,Shay your mom invited me and Katy over for a sunday dinner.'' Shane told his son. Plastering his fakest smiles. Mercedes rolled her eyes. ''Um,well you're an hour late.'' ''Shane.'' ''Sorry about that Mercedes.'' ''I apologize for Katy and I tardiness.'' ''You guys can have a seat.'' ''I'll fix you'll a hot plate.'' So Shane and Katy sat down. Awkwardly clearing their throat. ''Babe,I'll help.'' Sam said walking off holding Mercedes hand. Shane looked at them slightly annoyed and a bit jealous. Luther noticed. ''Hey,I'm Sam's mother Mary Evans this is Dwight my husband and those two are my youngest Stacey and Stevie.'' Mary said offering a hand shake towards Shane and Katy. They accepted. Dwight did the same. Luther just nodded at Shane. Meredith rolled her eyes sipping on her wine. ''Mercedes what is the plan behind inviting you're ex-dead beat asshole of a husband and his mistress?'' Sam asked Mercedes. Mercedes took a deep breath. ''Look my father wants to be stubborn and a complete idiot.'' ''Well he's gonna see first hand what Shane and that home wrecker Katy is like.''

''Babe your 8 months pregnant.'' ''Stress and drama right now isn't good.'' ''Forget about your father and his selfishness.'' ''We both know we'll be together no matter what her says or thinks.'' ''I'll get rid of Shane and Katy.'' ''Then we can end this night peaceful in bed together.'' Sam was about go tell Shane and Katy to leave. He really didn't care. ''Sam you will do no such thing.'' I need to finally get everything out in the open. ''My father thinks he knows what's best for me.'' ''I'm a grown women.'' ''He will not continue to think he can rule my life.'' ''I stayed in a horrible marriage for too long.'' ''Just,because I was afraid to be a failure to my father.'' ''But,I'm over playing daddy's perfect little girl.'' ''Sam I'm soo tired of this bullshit.'' ''I want to confront my father and end this now.'' Mercedes said getting a little light headed. She held her head feeling dizzy. Sam noticed. ''Babe,are you okay?'' ''Maybe you can do this another time.'' Sam held Mercedes by the waist. ''No,Sam this ends tonight.'' ''Okay,Mercy.'' He leaned his head against hers. ''I love you.'' He whispered. ''I love you too,Sammy.'' She whispered back. Giving Sam a sweet tender kiss. Sam let go of Mercedes waist. Reaching for the heated up food. He gasp. ''Well let's go babe.'' Mercedes walked in front him exiting the kitchen. They made their way back to the dinner table. Sam placed the food on the table for Shane and Katy. But,all he really wanted to do was throw the plates of food in their face. That's how much he hated even sitting down at the same dinner table as them. It was so awkward and tension filled at the table. From having to be in the same room as the woman that repeated sleep and cheated with your now ex-husband. Then there's your disapproving stubborn father. Mercedes nerves and emotions where doing summer salutes. But,having Sam by her side eased her a little. He is her rock and such a good man. Mercedes couldn't be anymore happy with Sam. She was lost in her thoughts. As she sat at the dinner table. Shayden sudden pained cry out bring her back to reality. ''Mom.'' He moaned. ''I don't feel to good.'' ''Aw baby it's okay.'' Mercedes got up walking over to her son. ''Do you want to go lay down?'' Shayden shook his head yes. ''Excuse me,everyone I'll be back.'' ''I'm gonna go take care of Shay did come back to dinner.'' ''Nah,babe I got it.'' Sam said getting up from his sit. ''I'll bring him up stairs to his room.'' ''Two spoons of children's tylenol right?'' Sam asked Mercedes a he gently picked Shayden up holding him firm on his shoulder. ''Yeah.'' Mercedes answered Sam. Be right back babe. Sam leaned down kissing Mercedes on the lips. Then walked away with a crying Shayden. ''You'll be fine.'' ''Can you be a big boy for me?'' ''I know your tummy hurts,but once you get some medicine.'' ''Everything will be alright.'' ''Okay.'' Sam told Shayden. ''Okay,daddy.'' Shayden spoke in a low sleepy voice. But,for sure everybody heard. Shayden call Sam his daddy. Which wasn't shocking are surprising to him or Mercedes. Shane was mad and visibly pissed. I couldn't believe it. His son calling another man. Daddy. Stacey and Stevie were also sent upstairs to their guest rooms for bed. Mary and Dwight could see this dinner going towards a more adult conversation. And kids shouldn't be around for this chaos. And right on clue. Shane showed just why he's the asshole that Mercedes and Sam knew he was. ''Real cute Mercedes you got my son calling another man daddy.'' ''Um,excuse me Shayden decided to call Sam his dad all by himself.'' ''Not my doing thank you.'' Mercedes rolled her eyes at Shane. '''Don't worry about babe you know he'll never be a better father than you.'' Katy spoke. ''Excuse you,why are you evening fixing your mouth to talk?'' Sam came back in the mist of Katy and Mercedes arguing. Neither Mercedes nor Sam parents said a word. They wanted to see how this mess played out. ''Woah,what is going on.'' Sam sat down next to Mercedes.

''Sam it's not even worth it.'' ''You were right.'' ''I don't know what I was thinking to invite trash into our home.'' Mercedes said annoyed. Sam was over it. He stood up. ''I think it's time for you two to go.'' ''Would gladly love to leave.'' ''Enjoy the rest of your life with my sloppy seconds.'' ''As a wife all she was go for was cooking and sitting on her ass.'' ''Doing nothing and sucked in bed.'' Sam was about to beat the living shit out Shane. But,Mercedes grabbed his hand. ''She step in front Sam.'' ''How dare you.'' ''I gave you everything and more.'' ''And you still treated me like dirt.'' ''I hope she takes everything you hold dear.'' ''You piece of shit!'' Mercedes slapped Shane in the face. Walking out the room. Sam wanted so bad to hit Shane. But,checking on Mercedes was more important. Luther finally spoke. ''Who do you think you are?'' He said getting out his seat standing face to face with Shane. ''I'm Shane Tinsley.'' ''That's who I am.'' ''No you're an asshole and don't you ever talk to my daughter like that! I'll break you're ass into two!'' ''And want think twice about it either boy!'' ''Yeah whatever old man.'' Shane turn his back on Luther and that was his biggest mistake. Luther hit him in the back of his head. Shane fell to the ground. Trying to protect his face. As Luther delivered blows after blows. While Dwight tried to stop Luther from beating Shane's ass. Katy,Meredith and Mary all looked on as the fight well the ass whooping went down. They weren't gonna try to stop are get involved with two ground men fighting. So Dwight was left alone to stop it. Meanwhile,upstairs Sam comforted Mercedes. ''You're my hero you know.'' Sam said wrapping his waist around Mercedes as she laid in bed. ''I lost it,but it felt soo good to get it all out!'' ''I'm done with Shane and if my father can't accept you as my and his new family.'' ''Then I'm done with him too!'' Sam didn't say a word. He just kissed Mercedes lips. Getting on top of her. He reached her a dress lifting it up. Then stuck his hands in her panties. Something wasn't right. He lookout his hand and it was soaked in blood. ''Babe something ain't right.'' Then the pain hit Mercedes. She screamed out. ''I need to get to the hospital now!'' ''Come on babe I'll take you.'' Sam attempted to move her from bed. But,the pain was so intense. Mercedes. Didn't want to be touched. ''Mercy,I'm gonna get you help.'' ''I'll be back.'' Sam kissed her on the lips. Then quickly ran out the room. Sam ran down the stairs. Into the chaos of his father in-law and Shane fighting and Dwight trying to break it up. ''Something is seriously wrong with Mercedes I need help now!'' Meredith and Mary were the first to run up the stairs behind Sam. Dwight and Luther followed. When the entered the room Mercedes had passed out and was unresponsive. Sam broke down. I got to get her the the hospital now. He started to pick her up. Blood was everywhere. ''Moving her might cause more damage to her and the baby.'' ''You should wait for the paramedics.'' Luther told Sam. Sam was angry and didn't want to her shit Luther had to say. He picked Mercedes up. ''I'll get the car.'' Dwight said. Running out the room to go outside and start the car. Mary and Meredith followed behind Sam. Tears in their eyes. Luther was scared but,pride wouldn't let him show it. Shane was still in the house with Katy. Sam walked as fast as he could down the stars. Meredith and Mary close behind him. Sam walked right passed Shane and Katy with out such an eye bat. Shane was shocked to see Mercedes all bloody and out of it. Katy looked scared herself. Sam could care less about their feeling. Sam got Mercedes in the car. He held her in his lap. Sitting next to Meredith. As his father drove. With his mother was in the passenger seat. They all said silent prayers. Hoping that Mercedes would be alright. Luther stayed behind. He was a strong man,but I just couldn't bare seeing Mercedes like that. And now she was on her way to the hospital. He couldn't take it. He shot the door and Shane and Katy face not saying a word to them. Luther felt extremely guilty about everything. And now his only daughter was fighting for her life…..


End file.
